We Could Be Heroes
by Nik Nak17
Summary: "The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee." "I only have a dollar. Will that cover it?"
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back with another story! Oh that would be me! So the title comes from Elephant Love Medley. It's in Moulin Rouge. And the summary is based off the lyrics. Which I would have never found without the help of iluvcsi4eva! Thank you so much! She was a big part in getting this story up. She was really pumped about reading this. I'm just babbling now, on with the story...**

**But wait; Disclaimer: I don't own anything exceeept Niki Foxx and the Foxx's. Oh and ten81CSI she owns Kylie Flack, she's just amazingly awesome and lets me borrow her. Check out alll her stories! Trust me there are a lot! Okay now on with the reading...**

As the orange sun set behind the New York skyline the club scene began to rise. In one of the Strip Clubs a few men watched girls in skimpy outfits swing around the poles. It was still early, too early for all the girls to be working the poles or the audience. One of the dancers sat at one of the barstools nodding her head to Lady Gaga playing softly in the background as she read the newspaper. Her bangs kept falling in her face as she read over the police blotter.

"You may want to think about cutting those, Foxx." The bartender smiled at her as he dried one of the beer glasses.

The brunette looked up from her paper and rolled her eyes. "Todd, shut up. I've been mad busy lately. I haven't had time to get them cut."

"Oh yeah working that pole really takes up all your time."

"Shut the fuck up before I punch you." She growled and then turned her attention back to the paper.

Todd leaned over the bar and ripped the paper away from Niki. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. She stood up on her barstool and smacked Todd in the head.

"I was reading that you fucktard." Niki growled.

Todd ran his hands over his dirty blonde hair to feel if he had a bump already. His dark blue eyes read over the section of the paper Niki had previously been reading.

"Oh hey," He smiled when he recognized a name in the print, "Your boyfriend is in the paper."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Niki snapped as she snatched the paper back, "I haven't talked to him in years so there!"

"Yeah but you talk about him all the time." Todd laughed.

Niki sat back on the barstool and folded up the paper. "You're a little fucker," Niki growled, "And I hate you."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind Niki, "Guarda la tua bocca!"

Niki rolled her eyes as she turned around to face her cousin, and owner of the club, Derek Foxx. Of all the Foxx's, Derek was the outcast when it came to looks. Instead of the usually brown hair and brown eyes, Derek was blondie with hazel eyes. But lucky for him, he was blessed with the Foxx smile. A smile that was indescribable, but could brighten anyone's day.

"Oh ha chiuso su. Nessuno le cure che lei pensa." Niki laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You should, I mean, I do sign your pay checks and everything."

"Point taken."

"Oh he got you there Niki!" Todd laughed as he poured his boss a glass of beer.

Niki shot Todd a look and wondered what she could do to him. Punching him would be a lot of work, and Derek could get in the way. But she could always spill the beer on Todd, but then Derek would get pissed off.

"Bella," Derek called, interrupting Niki from her plotting, "Get ready for work. Tonight is a big night. We got a bachelor party coming in."

"Will do captain!" Niki smiled, saluting her cousin as she jumped off the barstool and back into the locker room.

* * *

Danny Messer walked under the crime scene tape, a smile on his face. The Lucky Night club was one that Danny frequented multiple times. He walked over to Stella and Mac who were already processing around the body.

"So what's the dirt?" Danny asked as he scanned the scene. Well he wasn't doing much scene scanning. He was checking out all the Strippers huddled together watching what was going on before them. His eyes landed on one of the girls who was wearing a Rangers t-shirt that was a size or two too small.

"Hey check out that girl," Danny said, nodding his head toward the girl in the Rangers shirt, "The perfect girl for Flack right there."

Stella shook her head as she turned around to look at the girl. "Oh a Stripper clad in a Rangers shirt. Definitely perfect."

"Well the two victims were shot by two gunmen, according to eye witnesses. One of the girls said that she kicked the guy out of one of the suspect's hands." Mac said, trying to bring the conversation back to the scene.

"In stilettos?" Stella asked, glancing at all the girl's shoes, "Damn that's one hell of a kick."

"My guess it's the one with the bloody foot. We're going to need a DNA sample from her." Mac said.

Danny grinned when he realized which Stripper had the bloody foot. "I got it boss!" Danny walked over to the girls a swagger in his step. "Hello Ladies, I'm Detective Danny Messer."

"Oh hey girls, it's a Staten Island boy. How cute." The one in the Rangers shirt said with a smirk.

The blonde standing next to her elbowed her in the arm. "Be nice. He's always throwing you some good money. And beside he pays me well for lap dances." She gave Danny a wink.

Danny blushed a little bit from all the stares and giggles from the strippers. "Look, I need a DNA sample from you." He said to the brunette in the Rangers shirt.

"Sorry Detective, but you gotta pay me first." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just open your mouth."

"Whoa slow down there buddy. Like I said, I wanna get paid first." She shot back at him.

The blonde rolled her eyes and gave her friend a look. "Play nice. He could be paying for your dinner next week."

The brunette sighed and opened her mouth so Danny could swirl the swab around. She let out a moan as he took out the swab and Danny gulped. This stripper was hot.

"Alright, I need your name." Danny said.

"Niki," The brunette said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Last name?"

"It's none of your business. So I recommend you get back to your dinky little lab and stare down a microscope and find out who shot those people."

"You are aware I can arrest you for obstruction of justice?" Danny asked her.

"Go for it," She snapped, "I dare you."

Danny pulled his handcuffs off his belt and turned Niki around to cuff her. "I never pass up a dare."

"Hey maybe after you're done being a tool we can use this cuffs in the bedroom." Niki said, winking at him.

"Save it bitch."

"That's gotta be harassment or something!"

* * *

The young detective walked into the interrogation room, reading over the same file for the fifth time. He had Adam run the sample again just to make sure. But it was true. Danny sat down across from Niki, who was leaning back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. She looked like she had been in this position many times before.

"Your DNA is a familial match to DNA found at a murder. A Mafia style murder." Danny said bluntly.

"So what are you trying to say?" Niki asked, her brown eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying that some male member of your family is a Mafia player. The Foxx Family to be exact."

Niki raised an eyebrow and she leaned forward in her chair. "So what, you think I'm part of the Foxx Family?"

"Well rumor has it Lucky Night is run by a Foxx and you just happen to look like one…"

Niki sat up straight and started thinking of a plan. She couldn't let this cop push the matter anymore. She didn't want to say something she would ultimately regret later. Niki stood up from her chair and sat on the table next to Danny. She placed her stiletto on the chair in the space between Danny's legs. She was pleased with herself for wearing shorts that she could pull up.

"Listen Detective," She said seductively, "I hear the Foxx's are a good looking family, so I can see why you'd mix me up with them." She started pull one short leg higher and higher.

Danny's breath got caught in his throat. He watched as the brunette slowly pulled up her shorts.

* * *

"Oh my god Danny! Don't fall for that!" Kylie moaned as she started to run toward the door to the interrogation room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her older brother, Don Flack, walking down the hallway a file in hand.

"Hey Sis," He smiled when he saw her; "Do you know which interrogation room Dan-o is in? He says he's talking to a hot stripper."

Kylie had a sly smile on her face. She knew that the second Niki saw Don she would freak out. "Oh he's in there." She nodded her head toward the door and went back to the other room to see what was going to happen.

Flack's blue eyes were on the file when Niki first saw him. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she quickly pulled her foot away from in between Danny's legs. The heel of her stiletto clipped Danny's jeans causing Niki to trip forward as she tried to stand up. She stumbled forward until she was staring at Flack's broad chest.

"Niki? Is it you?" He asked, sounding astonished that she would actually be in an interrogation room.

"Yes, it's me." Niki sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled down her short leg that she had rolled up and sat back down.

Flack sat down next to Danny and looked up at Niki. "So you're a stripper now?"

"Don't act so surprised." She groaned, rolling her eyes again.

"Alright, hate to ruin this reunion but we got a murder at hand." Danny said.

"Murder?" Flack asked, "You mean the one at the club, right?"

"No, I'm talking about the mob hit where DNA was found with a familial match to hers."

Flack's eyes grew wide as he looked into Niki's brown eyes. "Nik, this isn't…."

"Stop assuming I'm Mafia because of my last name!" Niki shouted at them. "And familial match, that's bullshit. You're stupid computers are probably fucked up! I'm not Mafia!" She stood up from her chair and started heading toward the door.

"Niki," Flack said softly as he noticed the tattoo on Niki's lower back. It was a fox head biting on a ribbon and on one side of the ribbon were the letters NCF and on the other side was a set of numbers that could have been a date of some sort. Over the fox's head was some saying in Italian. "It's your tattoo. The date, that's the day you decided to not go back to college. You are part of them."

The brunette bit her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. She could hear the hurt in Flack's voice. For some reason he always thought highly of her, that she had so much potential. Niki turned around and titled her head to the side, her brown eyes on Flack.

She took a deep breath and glanced at the floor, "I guess the person you thought I was doesn't exist."

* * *

The bullpen was crazy like every Friday night. Hookers, druggies, and drunks either in lock up or being questioned by detectives. Don Flack was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on his paperwork. Every since Niki walked out of the interrogation room she hadn't left his mind.

"Excuse," A small voice said softly, "You were the one detective who didn't look too busy."

Flack looked up from his work to see a blonde haired woman looking down at him. He locked eyes with her hazel ones with orange flecks. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this girl. "What do you need?" He asked, putting his pen down.

"I'm here to bail out my friend. She hasn't been answering her phone and some douche bag detective brought her in earlier."

Flack rolled his eyes. Typical hooker story. "What's her name?"

"Niki Foxx."

"Nik left here an hour ago," He said as he stood up, opening his draw that contained his gun, "What are her favorite hang outs?"

The blonde took a step back and held her hands up. "Okay, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. If she isn't in lock up she's probably with Kylie. She works up in the Crime Lab."

"You know my sister?" Flack asked, dropping the gun back in the drawer.

"Your… Oh you're Don Flack! Niki talks about you all the time," The blonde smirked, "Ellie Johnson, nice to finally meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Flack shook it. "So you're friends with Niki?"

"Yeah, we work together," Ellie smiled, "So could you take me up to see her?"

Flack nodded his head and lead Ellie to the elevators. At least he knew Niki still talked about him.

* * *

Niki sat across from Kylie Flack waiting for her to finish up her work. Niki promised Kylie a night out on the town, cause Kylie really needed it. The summer in the City meant a good amount of murders and not much time for a personal life.

"You know what sucks?" Niki asked suddenly.

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked up at her friend. "Getting an STD from a hot sexy one night stand?"

"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking," Niki laughed, "The dude, the guy waiting for the second dude, he was pretty hot."

"You saw his face?" Kylie asked, focusing all her attention on Niki, "Niki! You need to go to a sketch artist."

This time is was Niki's turn to roll her eyes. "Okay, two guys just cased a strip club run by the Mafia, they're gonna get what they deserve."

"They don't deserve death!"

"They killed two innocent people! Look, the Foxx's will handle it." Niki sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know if one of the guys turns up dead I will know who to look for."

Niki shot her a dirty look. "Okay you'll know who to look for, but you won't have any evidence they did it. And that's all that matters in a court of law."

"It seems that some of those Criminal Justice courses paid off. You know if you finished them you probably would have made a great cop."

"Yeah, no. Cops don't hire kids like me. I'm the kid they want behind bars."

Kylie shook her head. "You totally let yourself down. You could have been something in your life. But no, you're talking your clothes off for money now. And your part of some Mafia that doesn't need you, who hasn't even been there for you. My family was so much better to you."

"Kales, I'm not gonna wanna go clubbin' with you if you're gonna be like this." Niki smiled at Kylie, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to hear about her past mistakes. She knew she messed up. She couldn't change that now.

"Alright fine, I need to get out. And you're my only party animal friend." Kylie laughed. She looked out to glass walls to see her brother and Ellie walking out of the elevator. "What's Ellie doing here?"

"Ellie?" Niki asked, leaning forward in her chair, "Oh shit! I forgot to call her. She probably thought I was rotting in jail or something. You done working?"

Kylie nodded her head.

"Alright good, let's go." Niki stood up from her chair and grabbed Kylie's wrist, dragging her out of her office. Both girls stopped in front of Ellie and Flack. "Hey Ellie, we're going clubbin' you gonna come?"

Ellie's face light up. "You think I would miss out on a chance to party with Niki Foxx and Kylie Flack? I don't think so."

"Kales, I don't think…" Flack started.

"I don't care what you think." His sister interrupted him.

"Alright girls, we gotta go. We have to get changed and shit." Niki said, grabbing both girls by the wrist and taking them to the elevator, without making eye contact with Flack. She couldn't. She couldn't bare to look at him. At least this night on the town would make her forget.

**So I hope you want to click the review button. It would be very nice! I would love to know what you think! **


	2. Nobody Cares

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter two! Wooohoo!! Oh I forgot to mention that this story takes place the summer before season two. Which would explain why Aiden is still in it. haha. Oh! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! It truely means a lot to me and I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story! Cause I'm really love writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, excpet Niki Foxx, what's goood. And ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack. She let's me borrow her. You should check out her amazing stories! Just saying**

Kylie Flack stepped out of her black escalade her sunglasses on the tip of her nose and her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Today was day three of over 100 degree weather. And it sucked.

"Hey Flack!" Aiden Burn called after her, "How was your party animal weekend with Niki?"

Kylie turned around a smile on her face. "It was fun and exactly what I needed. You should have come!"

"I wish I could have, but I was working Saturday, unlike your hung over ass. Any hot one night stands?"

"No," She shook her head, "I just crashed on Niki's couch."

"Niki didn't have any hot males over?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylie shook her head. "Nah, I think she was too preoccupied with Donnie. I think him being that shocked and disappointed in her really got to her."

"Go figure." The older CSI shrugged as she walked under the crime scene tape. She let out a low whistle when she saw the victim. His body was badly beaten, his face unrecognizable.

Kylie placed her sunglasses on top of her black hair and shook her head. Poor guy. "Oh hey Hawkes," Kylie smiled, "Are you here as a CSI or ME?"

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes looked up from the body, a broad smile on his face. "Both actually."

"So what he die from? The massive beating?" Aiden asked as she bent down next to Hawkes.

He shook his head. "Nope, gunshot wound to the back of his head." He said, turning the victim's head to show Aiden the bullet hole.

"Hey there's something in his shirt pocket," Kylie noted, putting her gloved hand into the pocket. She pulled out a joker card. "This is interesting."

"You think it's some kind of message?" Aiden asked.

The younger CSI shrugged her shoulders. "Not too sure, won't find out till we figure out who this guy is and what he was in to."

"Good call. Alright you take the perimeter and Hawkes and I will work around the body."

"Good deal Aiden!" Kylie smiled, "Let's hurry this up though; I'm sweating my ass off out here!"

"Yeah we don't want you to have any less of an ass than you already have!" Aiden laughed.

Kylie turned around, sticking her tongue out at Aiden. She had a smile on her face, even though she had a gut feeling that this case wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So our victim from this morning is one of the gunmen from the other night?" Mac asked, just reconfirming the evidence.

Aiden nodded her head. "Chad double checked it. Our victim is one of the shooters at the Lucky Night shooting."

"You know what that means," Danny Messer said, looking around the table, "The Mafia figured out who cased the club."

"We should probably talk to Niki. She could give us some information." Aiden added.

"You really think she'd give us information to lock up one of her own family members?" Mac asked.

The youngest Flack walked into the room and sat down next to Aiden. "I'm not too sure if she even knows. When someone messes with the entire Foxx Family they get a hit man. Niki isn't even sure if it's someone in her family or not."

"Well it's still a good idea to talk to her. Just to be on the safe side," Mac said, standing up from the table, "Danny, take Flack and go talk to Niki. Kylie, Aiden keep working on the evidence. If we're right then we're gonna need all the evidence we can get."

"On it," Aiden nodded her head, "Come on Ky."

Kylie nodded her head and then turned to Danny. "Best place to find Niki is the park by her apartment. She's usually out with her dog by now."

"Alright," Danny smirked, "Good thing I just filled my wallet with a bunch of singles."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A German Shepherd Australian Shepherd mix raced through the grass trying to find a tennis ball. He found the ball and raced back to his owner, dropping it at her feet, his tongue flopping out of his mouth, and his tail wagging back and forth.

Niki Foxx looked down at her one year old best friend. He had the colors and markings of a German Shepherd and the fur and ears of an Australian Shepherd. Wrangler tilted his head to the side, waiting for Niki to pick up the ball.

She bent down and picked up the ball causing Wrangler to jump back and forth. "You want me to throw this?" Wrangler let out a bark to Niki's question. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Niki laughed as she chucked the ball into the field.

"Niki Foxx," Someone shouted from behind her.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the familiar Staten Island accent. This guy just wouldn't leave her alone. She turned around and dropped her jaw when she saw who was with Danny. "Oh hey Donnie," She said, forcing a smile.

Danny gave his best friend a smirk when he heard the stripper call him Donnie. Flack just rolled his eyes. "We have a few questions for you." He said.

"Questions?" Niki asked, "I haven't done anything wrong. Look, that cop said if I…"

"No it has nothing to do with you." Danny cut her off.

Wrangler picked up the ball and looked back to his owner to see two strange men talking to her. He dropped the ball and raced back to Niki. Wrangler positioned himself so that he was between Niki and the strangers. He let out a low growl and bared his teeth to the two men. Both Flack and Danny took a few steps back afraid of what the dog would do to them.

"Wrangler back off," Niki sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his collar and pulled him behind her, "Sorry about that. He's protective."

"We can tell," Flack mumbled, "So do you recognize this man?" He asked, handing Niki a photo of John Winston, the victim from this morning.

Niki took the picture from Flack's hand and looked it over. It was the guy. He was the one sitting and waiting for his partner. She looked up at Flack and let out a quiet sigh, "Never seen him before, who is he?"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, taking a step closer to Niki.

Wrangler jumped out from behind his owner and snapped at Danny. He let out a loud bark, warning the man with the glasses that if he hurt Niki, he was going to pay. The CSI jumped backwards, trying to get his legs away from the dog's mouth.

"Nik! That thing should be on a leash!" Flack shouted, taking a step back as well.

She rolled her eyes as she straddled Wrangler, her right hand wrapped tightly around his collar. "Look, his part German Shepherd. If he doesn't like you and you get too close to me then you're fucked."

Flack rolled his eyes and took the picture from Niki's left hand, his hand slightly brushing against hers. Both looked at each other, the heat rising to their cheeks. Just as quickly as their eyes met, their eyes went back to the ground, though they were still blushing.

Danny let out a cough, reminding the two he was still there. "So you've never seen him before?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "Why am I suppose to know how he is?" She lied through her teeth. She was lucky she was a great at lying.

"Yeah, he was one of the gunmen at the shooting the other night. The one you kicked." Danny stated, his arms across his chest.

Niki let out a deep breath. "He had a fucking gun in his hand. That's all that my eyes were focused on. I didn't care about his face; all I cared about was getting that gun out of his hands."

"That's understandable," Flack agreed, "Not everyone can remain that calm in that kind of situation."

"Thanks." Niki smiled.

Flack could feel his knees get weaker at the sight of the Foxx smile. He hadn't seen many men who could withstand Niki's powerful grin. And one of those men happened to be his father.

Danny looked at his best friend and elbowed him in the side. Something was off with him. Flack was never this soft and this nice to a suspect. Especially one with Mafia connections.

"Well this morning we found him dead. And he had the shit beat out of him. Know anything about that?" Danny asked.

Niki narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the tone Staten Island boy was using. "Well four eyes, I don't actually. Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact the guy who shot up a Mafia strip club is found beaten and dead two days later. Sound suspicious to ya?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just the uneducated stripper. Connecting the dots is your job." Niki shot back.

"Well let me educate you," Danny started, "The Foxx Family killed Jordan Carmine because he robbed the strip club owned by the Foxx's. And he also put a few of their own in danger. Sounds like the perfect pay back to me."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You've watched _The Godfather_ too many times. Are you always harassing people this much? I'm so sick and tired of your Mafia bullshit. Just back off."

"I'll back off once you answer us truthfully!" Danny growled at her, "I'm tired of your bullshit!"

Wrangler tugged at his collar, trying to go for Danny. The Staten Islander's tone was aggressive and the way he kept flaring his arms at Wrangler's owner was bother him. He let out a warning bark, hoping Danny would back off.

"I don't have to take this." Niki growled, turning her back on the detectives and getting ready to walk away.

"Oh I'm not done with you!" Danny snapped grabbing Niki's left forearm, making her face the detectives again. He didn't let go off her arm, thinking she might try to run.

Niki tried to escape Danny's grip, but she couldn't. "Let go!" She shouted at him, struggling to break free.

That's when Wrangler lost it. He lunged at Danny's leg causing Danny to throw Niki back who fell to the ground. Wrangler was now free and ready to show this guy why he shouldn't mess with Niki. He took a leap toward Danny, his teeth showing. Danny closed his eyes weighting to fell the weight of the dog crushing his chest and his teeth sinking into his arm. When that didn't happen, Danny opened one eye to see Flack standing there, the struggling mutt in his arms.

"We should call animal control so they could put down that beast!" Danny shouted as he reached for his phone.

Niki pushed herself off the ground and got ready to lunge at Danny herself. "This isn't his fault! If you hadn't been harassing me! If you didn't grab me, he wouldn't have gone after you!"

"Enough!" Flack shouted, trying to keep the dog in his arms under control. "Danny, don't you dare call animal control! She could file a complaint against you! And she's got a lot of shit on you right now. So I suggest you go back to the car and wait for me."

"Hey man you got a lot…"

"Just go!" Flack cut him off.

Danny glared at his friend before he sulked off back to the car. He didn't understand why his friend was being so soft. This chick didn't deserve his respect or his patience.

Flack dropped Wrangler to the ground and examined his arms. He had tons of scratches along his arms from the dog trying to go at Danny. The blue eyed detective turned his attention on the brunette and small smile on his face. "Sorry about that, he can be a major ass sometimes."

"It's okay. It's not the first time guys have been major asses to me. Try walking into a group of drunken assholes who just watched you work a pole." Niki said, letting out a pathetic laugh.

He clenched his fist at the thought of what those guys could have said or done to Niki. "Look, you really didn't…"

"No it's okay," She interrupted him, "I'm use to it. It's not that bad."

Flack nodded his head and let out a sigh. He grabbed the back of his neck trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to …uh…go out to dinner tonight? I mean our little reunion wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. So maybe I could make it up to you?"

"Um…" Niki stuttered a little. She hadn't been expecting this. "Yeah sure, I'd love to."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, what do you think?" Niki asked as she stepped out of her bathroom in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt that revealed an inch of her stomach. Her long brown hair was down and straight, like it was every day she decided not to curl it.

Kylie sat on her best friend's bed, Wrangler's head in her lap. "You look bangin'! You got a hot date or something?"

"Actually I do." Niki smiled.

"Where did you meet him?" Kylie asked.

Niki bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want anyone to know that she was going out on a date with Flack. If her family caught wind of them just going on one date… "Uh…work."

"Oh okay," Kylie said, raising an eyebrow, "Oh so Danny told me about what happened."

"That guy is such an ass."

The CSI rolled her eyes. "Well you did lie to him about knowing the guy. I mean it is suspicious that he's found dead."

"Not really," She sighed, "I mean no one in my family knew who it was. I didn't tell them it was Jordon who robbed us."

"Wait, you knew his name too? Niki! What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter what I know or didn't know. Obviously his girlfriend's Family caught wind of what happened."

"Wait what? You're just telling me this now? Niki, this could have helped us!"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Look, obviously they found out and took care of him. I mean Jenny and I's Families are on good terms. Jordon could have fucked that up. He made a fool out of them."

"That could explain the joker card." Kylie thought out loud.

The Italian nodded her head. "Why didn't you ask me about that one? I would have answered it for ya."

"Well, I just…assumed it was your Family. I'm sorry." Kylie said, sounding ashamed.

Niki let out a sigh. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Right," Kylie nodded, "So that hot date?"

"None of your business!" Niki said, sticking her tongue out at her friend, "Look, I gotta run. If you're staying her be a doll and fill my fridge thanks!"

"Oh if your fridge is empty I'm out of here! Don't be too easy on the first date!"

Niki rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her room. "Aw but how am I suppose to know if they're worth it or not?"

**So I hope you enjoyed! This chapter wasn't very action filled, but it was pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed it sooo much that you leave a review? That would be really nice. Just saying... thanks!**


	3. Drop Out

**Okay so I know it's been a little while, but I've been busy. Sue me. Alright, I posted this for iluvcsi4eva's birthday! And the fact she kept annoying me to update. haha I can't remember if I sad this takes place the summer before season two.. but I'm just gonna say it again. I'd like to thank everyone is reviewing and reading! It makes me happy! Oh the stuff in italics is a flashback, but you guys probably could have figured that one out. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx, and ten81CSI lets me borrow Kylie Flack. You should check out her stories, they're pretty freakin' awesome!**

"So how was your hot date?" Kylie asked as she typed away at her computer.

The two girls were sitting in Kylie's office at the lab. Niki had nothing better to do during the day and decided she was going to hang out with Kylie. Unfortunately, Kylie worked during the day and Niki worked during the night. So either Kylie came to the strip club or Niki went to the lab. It was obvious why Niki was always at the lab.

Niki looked up at the ceiling and tapped her fingers on the desk. "Well… it was…interesting. He has obviously never been on a date with a stripper before."

"_So," Flack began as he turned around to give Niki her ice cream, "How did you choose to become a stripper?"_

_Niki took her ice cream and grabbed a spoonful of whipped cream. "It kind of just worked out that way. My cousin owned the strip club, I needed the money, I can dance, and I'm hot. It just all sort of fell into place."_

"_That's interesting." Flack mumbled as he licked his ice cream cone._

"_Mhmm," She nodded her head, "Why did you become a cop?"_

"_Because that's what I wanted to do. Like how you wanted to go to college, be better than your family, and become a cop."_

"_Donnie, please don't." Niki sighed as she rolled her eyes._

"_No, I won't," He stated, "I want to know why Nik. I wanna know why you threw it all away to become a stripper!"_

_Niki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The date had been going so well to. But she didn't want it to end, she wasn't ready for it. So she wasn't going to fight with him. "So I can't believe the Carolina Hurricanes won the Cup." She smiled, changing the subject._

"He probably thought it would be a magical night of lap dances." Kylie giggled.

"Yeah I don't think so," Niki mumbled. Kylie leaned forward in her chair, an eyebrow raised. Niki knew Kylie missed what she said. "Oh nothing."

A dorky skinny kid walked into the office, a folder in his hands. Niki had to admit, he was cute, in a dorky way.

"Hey Chad," Kylie smiled, "You remember Niki right?"

Chad nodded his head and smiled at her. "How could I forget a pretty face like that?"

"Most guys only remember my boobs or ass. I like you." Niki laughed.

"I do what I can," Chad shrugged, "Oh Kylie, I have the sub-dermal pictures you wanted." He placed the file on the edge of her desk. "Well I gotta run. Nice to see you Niki!"

"He's a nice kid." Niki said when Chad left the room. She reached for the folder and started going through the pictures.

"Yeah he's…" Kylie turned from her computer to see her friend looking at the photos, "Niki! You can't do that!"

She rolled her eyes as she continued to flip through the pictures. "Who is this anyway?"

"Jordon Carmine. Mac thought it would be a good idea to get pictures of the bruising because there could be certain patterns."

"Oh like the Giovanni's crest?" Niki asked as she placed the picture on the desk.

Kylie pulled the picture over and saw the indentation of two crossed swords with a crown around them in the skin. "How did you…?"

"Easy, even though we are on good terms with the Giovanni's we still know they are conceited assholes. They think they're like royalty. This explains the crest."

Kylie looked up at her friend and then back to the picture. "It looks like it came from a ring."

"Then you got your guy," Niki smiled, "Jenny's dad, Christopher, is the only one who wears the ring. He's an egotistical bastard."

"That means there is probably DNA still on his ring! Niki you're a genius!"

"Don't be thanking me yet, I mean all you got is he beat Jordon, not murdered."

Kylie let out a groan. "Is there any way you can tell? At all?"

"Depends," She shrugged, "How was the crime scene? Like did it remind you of typical Mafia dumps?"

"No, when I walked under the tape I just thought it was a crime of passion. Nothing screamed Mafia. I mean the card did a little, but…"

"Then Christopher probably did it. He gets mad easily. If he found out Jordon tried to fuck up our Family's relationship. He would get pissed."

"So how do we prove it's him?" Kylie asked.

Niki tapped her finger on her chin. "Make him think he's not smart enough to do this alone or at all. Make him feel little and useless and that he's a waste of life. That should get him mad and make him sing like a bird."

"And you dropped out of college. You had a promising career if you stayed in school." She said, shaking her head.

"Welcome to the club." Niki mumbled.

"_Oh my god, I hate you for bringing that up!" Niki whined as she tried to hold back her laughter._

_Flack smiled down at her. "Sorry, but I thought it was really funny. I mean Jeremy Warner coming up to you and asking you out was priceless. I could have sworn you were going to punch him. I mean the fact he thought he stood a chance with you…"_

"_That's cause you told him you asshole!" Niki shouted, "Thank god Jerry told me! The poor kid didn't deserve to get punched because you were an asshole."_

"_You brought it on yourself. You shouldn't have been a bitch to me."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you would get all sensitive about me knocking the shit out of you in that hockey game."_

"_Well considering it was in front of _everyone_! I still can't live it down!" Flack sighed, shaking his head._

"_Oh get over it you big baby, "She giggled, bumping her hip into his side, "It was a clean hit."_

"_Yeah sure, okay." Flack groaned, rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Niki's waist and pulled her close to his body. "So are you ever going to answer my question?"_

_The detective could feel Niki's body tense around his arm. She obviously knew what the question was. She tried to escape from Flack's grip but he wouldn't let her. _

_Niki flipped her bangs out of her face and let out a sigh. "No I actually didn't plan on that."_

"_Just tell me why. I don't get how you could throw everything you worked for away like that."_

"_I didn't throw it away," Niki sighed, "I just…I was just played different cards. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Do the different cards have something to do with the date on your tattoo?" He asked._

_The dancer stopped in her tracks. She should have known Flack would figure it out. He was a cop. And any smart cop would know when you have a gang tattoo and it has a date on it that's the day of your incitation._

"_I didn't do anything too bad." She mumbled her eyes on the concrete below her._

"_What did you say?" Flack asked, turning to face Niki. She had wrapped her arms around her and her brown hair had fallen in her face. "Nik, you can tell me."_

_Niki took a deep breath before looking up at the building next to her; it was her building; the shitty ass building she unfortunately lived in. "This is my place. I'll see you around?"_

"_Yeah," He smiled, "I'll call you, don't worry."_

_She flashed him the Foxx smile. "Good." She skipped toward him and grabbed at his jacket so his lips could meet hers. When they finally broke apart Niki still had the Foxx grin on her face. She went up on her tip toes and whispered into Flack's ear, "That was to guarantee the call."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Christopher Giovanni sat comfortably at the interrogation table. He hadn't been at one since he was around the age of the woman sitting across from him. Her icy blue eyes were reading over the file that had Christopher's name on it. He laughed at it. He was sure some teenagers had a heftier file than him.

"So Jordan Carmine was found beaten and dead the other day. How's your daughter holding up?" Kylie asked.

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "What does my daughter have to do with this?"

"Well we know she was dating Jordon," Kylie said, "Don't you think it's weird though? Your daughter's boyfriend is found dead after he robbed a strip club owned by the Foxx's. Strange right?"

"It's just a coincident."

"Maybe or maybe one of your guys killed him."

He sat up straight in his chair, interested in what the dark haired beauty had to say. "What are you implying?"

"The fact that there is no way in hell you could have committed this crime. This crime was too sophisticated for you. No way in hell you did it."

Christopher grabbed the edge of the table; his jaw clenched. Who was this girl telling him a murder was too sophisticated for him? "You got a lot of nerve throwing stuff around like that."

"I'm just calling it as I see it. I mean look at you, there is no way you beat up and murdered Jordan. Not a chance in hell." She leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face. This was too easy.

"Little girl, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I do know," Kylie smiled, "I think it's you who doesn't know what they are talking about. I mean murder? Come on a loser, worthless, guy like yourself, you couldn't have done it."

"That's it!" Christopher shouted, slamming his fist against the glass table, "I am perfectly capable of doing all that because I did! I overheard him talking to Jenny about how he robbed the Lucky Night club. I was so mad at him. He could have fucked up my connections with Michael Foxx and that would have been bad! So I killed him! I couldn't let that little fucker get away with what he did."

Kylie closed the file a smile on her face. "You know, you're the first Mafia guy I got to admit to a crime. This is exciting."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Good call kid," Aiden smiled, patting Niki on the back, "How did you know that would make him crack?"

Niki just shrugged. "I knew he thought he was hot shit. So you make him feel like a loser and bam he's telling you why he's awesome."

"That's my Niki Foxx," Kylie smiled as she walked into the room, "She can do all that but decided to take her clothes off for a living instead. Smart girl, right?"

"I will punch you. Just you wait and see." Niki growled.

The three girls walked out of the hallway that contained the interrogation rooms and found themselves in the bullpen. Niki scanned the room for Flack to see what he was up to. She smiled at him when he looked up from the papers around his desk.

"Hey, Nik," Aiden said, getting Niki's attention, "You wanna come to lunch with me and Kales to celebrate her first Mafia bust?"

Niki shook her head. "Nah, I can't. I gotta let Wrangler out and then gotta get ready for work."

"Oh the life of a stripper," Kylie said, rolling her eyes as she headed toward the elevator.

"Some of us prefer exotic dancer!" Niki called after her. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She opened it up to see a text from Donnie. It was probably the most retarded text she had ever seen. Obviously he hadn't texted a lot. She walked outside; at least that's where she thought she was supposed to be. Niki stood there, her hands in her pockets, when she felt a set of hands wrap around her eyes.

"Who the fuck is this?" Niki yelled, turning around but bumping into Flack's chest. "Oh hey it's you."

"Yeah it's me. So what are you doing here?" He asked, moving his arms to Niki's waist.

"Hanging with Kylie, you know the usual."

"Right," He smiled, "So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Niki bit her lip, trying to figure out her work schedule. "I'm free tomorrow."

"Well you aren't anymore. I'm taking you out."

"Alright," She smiled, "Fine by me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Across the street a man watched as the brunette laughed, smiled, and moved closer to the cop. It was suspicious behavior for a girl in her position. One that knows she shouldn't be pushing her luck when it came to them. The man had no choice but to report back to his boss. He loved the little brunette, but she was breaking rules, something she was good at, but not something the Mafia respected.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope you review! It would really mean a lot to me if you do! Thanks again!**


	4. Right Round

**Hey! I'm back again! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading! It truely means a lot to me! I hope everyone keeps reading and maybe some of you lurkers review? Pleease! Oh so I'm pretty sure I've said that this story takes place the summer before season two, well I found a movie in that year, but I was too lazy to find music from that year. So the music is from this year. Bear with me. Okay I'm done rambling! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie I mentioned or the song I used, they belong to their respectful owners. Oh I don't own Brent Flack either, I'm just borrow him from ten81CSI. I reccomend you check out her stories! Basically I own nothing...well except Niki Foxx. haha**

It had been two weeks since he'd last seen her. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand one hundred sixty minutes. 1,209,600 seconds. He hadn't actually done the math, which would have been impossible for a guy with just a high school diploma. Cause there was a reason he only had a high school diploma. But he had more than enough time on his hands to Google how long it had been since he'd last seen her. He glanced toward the elevator to see Danny walking out. Flack let out a small groan. Danny was not the person Flack wanted to see.

"Flackie!" He smiled as he approached Flack's desk, "Whoa man! You cut your hair!"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Danny let out a laugh. "So why did you do it?"

The homicide detective shrugged. He wasn't really going to Danny what…or rather who told him to cut his hair.

_Flack had to admit, he liked the sight of Niki sitting on his couch, a beer in her hand, and her big brown eyes focused on the TV. It was a sight he could get use to. They had gone out to dinner and during the conversation Flack had mention he had never seen _The Day After Tomorrow _and Niki flipped. She invited herself over and now here they were, sitting on the couch, drinking beers and watching the movie. Well Flack was more focused on the body sitting next to him._

_Suddenly Niki turned to Flack, a serious look on her face. "I think you should cut your hair."_

"_Why?" He chuckled as he brought his beer to his lips._

"_I dunno," Niki shrugged, "You would look so much hotter with short hair."_

"_You don't think I'm hot now?"_

_Niki shook her head. "No, you're hot now. But I'm just saying you would be hotter. Big difference."_

That had been the last night Flack had seen Niki. After the movie had ended things had gotten heated on the couch and before Flack could pick Niki up and carry her to his bedroom his phone went off. Of course some asshole would kill someone when he was about to get laid by a girl he had been dying to get laid by.

"So, why did you do it?" Danny asked again, taking Flack from his thoughts.

Flack shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted a change, alright?" He snapped.

"Whoa," Danny laughed, putting his hands up, "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"Come on man. Don't be a Debbie Downer! How does this sound, after you get off the clock we're gonna go out."

Flack sighed. It didn't sound like he had much of a choice. But maybe a night out could help him get his mind of Niki and how long it had been since he last seen her.

…..

She rubbed her temples and looked up to see her big brown eyes staring back at her. For the past two weeks all she had done was take off her clothes, sleep, and eat. She was beyond stressed out, and Niki Foxx did not handle stress well. She grabbed her glitter eye shadow and applied it to her eye lids. As she focused on the mirror before her she saw Ellie prance into the locker room; a smile on her face and a wad of cash in her hand.

"Those pigs are really throwing their money away tonight!" Ellie sang, waving the cash in Niki's face.

Niki pushed her hand away. "Oh whoopee," Niki said, unenthusiastically.

Ellie sat next to her friend and looked her over, really looked her over. She looked tired and over worked and unhappy. She was nothing like she was two weeks ago. The Niki two weeks ago was happy and all smiles. Her eyes were gleaming with joy all because of a guy. A guy…

"How's Don been?" Ellie asked suddenly.

Niki's head shot up. "What? How am I supposed to know?"

"You two did go out on a few dates," Ellie said, "Or did you guys call it quits?"

"How did you know I was dating Donnie?"

"Well," Ellie started, tapping her fingers on the table, "I overheard your Uncle Michael and Derek talking. It was about you. Apparently the guy who tails you saw you and Don getting a little too close. Michael asked Derek to keep you working so you wouldn't have time to see your boy toy."

Niki put her face in her hands a let out a sigh. "I should have known. I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't sweetheart," Ellie said softly, rubbing her friend's back, "You were in such a happy place, that dark side of you just wasn't thinking."

"It's not that. I shouldn't have risked going out with Donnie. I knew it would be dangerous."

"So? When did knowing something was dangerous ever stop you?"

Niki gave her friend a dirty look. "When it involved someone who doesn't deserve to get capped because of me."

"Obviously he doesn't care about that," Ellie said, rolling her eyes, "He did ask you out, knowing full well what could happen to him."

"I don't get why."

"Cause you're hot, funny, smart…"

"I'm not smart," Niki interrupted her, "If I was smart I wouldn't have thrown my future away."

"You can still get that back you know. You can easily finish getting your degree in Criminal Justice. I mean you're amazing at Clue. You'd be a great cop."

"I'd also be dead. Very dead. Like six feet under dead." She said bluntly.

Ellie shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. "Of all the things you could worry about, you worry about the Mafia."

"Jeez I wonder why?" Niki asked, mocking her best friend.

"Where is my best friend who didn't give a fuck?" Ellie asked, "My best friend who would go out with Don because she has wanted to be with him since forever."

Before Niki could answer Derek walked into the room and stood behind Niki. "You're on couz."

She stood up from her chair and cracked her back, warming herself up to work the pole. Before she left the room, Niki turned to Ellie and said, "Look, I don't give a shit what they do to me if they caught me dating Donnie, it's what they'd do to him that I'm worried about."

….

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low. Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight. This was something special; this was just like dynamite_

She grabbed the pole with one hand and leaned back. She used her right foot to start spinning around the pole. Niki stopped her spinning and stood in front of her audience, a group of horny assholes. As she swayed her hips back and forth her blue plaid school girl skirt hardly moved. There wasn't much of it to move. She leaned forward, her boobs hardly covered by the bikini top she had on.

_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll. Sexy from her head to the toes. And I want it all, it all, it all._

Niki had wondered onto the floor and was giving one of the customers a lap dance. She internally sighed as she slide down between his legs and then back up. She always found it awkward when she knew the person who she was giving a lap dance to. But she didn't really have a choice. She was good at giving lap dances and they always got her good money. And she needed the money.

_Baby let me love you downnn. There's so many ways to love ya. Baby I can break you downnn. There's so many ways to love ya._

The guy was really getting into it. He's amazing blue eyes sparkled and they reminded Niki of Flack's. Niki got a cocky grin on her face when she realized the effect she was having on the guy. The satisfaction of getting a guy to react like that never got old.

Suddenly Niki felt a hand wrap around her forearm and flung her off her costumer. _Good thing he already paid,_ Niki thought.

"Oh fuck." She moaned when she saw whose hand had grabbed her.

The hand had moved to the collar of her costumer's shirt and dragged him out of the chair. Both men's blue eyes met; one had anger in his eyes, the other's eyes were laughing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Flack growled at his younger brother.

Brent Flack let out a laugh. "I was getting a lap dance, until I was so rudely interrupted."

"You do know who you were getting a lap dance from?"

"Jade Cherrykiss," Brent smirked and then winked at Niki, "What's up babe?"

Flack dropped his fist to his side and glared at his brother. "Do not give me shit like that."

"Alright, alright calm down," Brent laughed, putting his hands up, "I knew it was Nik. You jealous bro? I finally won Niki."

The older Flack clenched his fists. "You asshole. Show her some fucking respect!"

"I did! I paid some good fucking money for that lap dance! And you interrupted it!"

"FYI, you don't get your money back." Niki added, in a small voice.

Flack turned to Niki and gave her a death glare. "I'll take to you later." He growled, pointing his finger at her.

Niki looked around and noticed how everyone in the club, well almost everyone, had stopped what they were doing and watching the scene unfold. She looked back toward the VIP room to see if Derek was standing at the door. He wasn't; they were lucky.

"You do not talk to me like that!" She shouted at him, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him outside so they could talk in private.

…

Although it had been a warm sun day as the sun went down the air grew colder. Niki shivered as the cool breeze danced across her skin. She should have grabbed a jacket, wearing a bikini top and a skirt that didn't even cover her ass was really stupid. Flack let out a sigh as he handed his jacket over to Niki.

She quickly put it on and wrapped it around her. She looked up at Flack, a look in her eye. "You can't just walk in here and do shit like that."

"You were giving my brother a lap dance!" He shouted at her.

Niki let out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me, right? It's my job! What would you like me to do instead?"

"Um…well…maybe you could just…" He stuttered.

"Exactly!" Niki shouted, "I have to do it! Cause if I don't then I don't get food on my table! Wrangler doesn't get food! My bills go unpaid! And I'll probably lose my lame ass apartment!"

His blue eyes stared at the concrete below him. He hadn't realized Niki's home life was that shitty. He just assumed she was living off her family.

"Yeah, I don't take handouts from my Mafia family," She stated, "I'm not as involved as everyone thinks."

The sound of cars zooming by filled the air. Neither one knew what to say. The past two weeks had been rough with them not seeing each other. And then all of a sudden they were thrown back together under these circumstances. It was the definition of awkward.

"I got jealous, alright," He admitted, breaking the silence, "I'm not use to dating a stripper."

"I'm pretty sure we haven't done much dating. We haven't seen each other in two weeks." Niki stated, her brown eyes sparkling.

Flack felt a smile tug at his lips. "I know, and the past two weeks have been the worst for me. Let me make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Niki asked, the Foxx grin coming to her face, "How?"

Flack grabbed the sleeves of his jacket and pulled Niki to him. Their eyes met as their lips reached each other. She wrapped her arms around Flack's neck as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feel of his tongue dancing with hers and the way he grabbed her ass.

Niki giggled against his lips when she heard her stiletto heel click against the sidewalk. Four inch heels and she still had to go up on her tips toes to kiss Flack. He pulled her body closer to his and rested his forehead on hers.

"How was that?" He asked a grin on his face.

She placed her hands on his face, and brought his lips to hers. "It was a start." She smiled against his lips.

"Well we could take this back to my place…"

Niki let out a sigh, "No we can't. I have to finish up my shift. And that's not gonna be till like, three or four."

"Ugh, you're making things so difficult," Flack laughed, "When will you be off work? You've been working for the past two weeks straight."

"I know, I know," She blushed, "But don't worry. You give me a day and I'll tell my boss to suck it, I'm getting laid."

He kissed her forehead and watched as she started to shrug out of his jacket. "Keep it," He smiled, "I don't want you to get sick before our big date."

"I should probably got out and get something really special for it." Niki smirked, swaying her hips as she started to walk back inside.

Flack let out a moan of frustration; she really knew how to play a man. "What you're wearing now would work, but no clothes at all would be the best."

"I recommend you go to the bank that day. I'm not cheap." Niki blushed. Very few guys could make her blush like she was now.

"I'm not worried," Flack smiled, as he bit the inside of his lip at the thought of what Niki would do to him, "I'll be able to pay."

…

"I'm going out for a smoke!" A young brunette shouted as she grabbed her coat to cover herself up. She walked out the door to behind the club and leaned against the wall. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag on it before exhaling.

A movement from behind the dumpster caught her eye. "Who's there?" She asked, her brown eyes searching the alley. She dropped her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it as she moved closer to the sound. "Jasper is that you?" She asked, thinking it was the local alley cat that hung around the Strip club.

"You're going to wish it was him, Jennifer." He said from behind her.

Jennifer spun around as fast as she could. Before she could ask how this person knew her name she felt a cold piece of metal connect against her head. Her knees buckled underneath her and soon enough she felt the cold street all around her. She tried to keep her eyes open and not fall asleep. If she fell asleep… who knew what would happen to her. The world around her became fuzzy and her vision started going in and out. All she had to do was focus, focus on something.

Her attacker knelt down next to her. Jennifer saw his face, with its dark eyes and evil smile and the scar that was on his cheek. She tried to focus on that scar, but it too became blurry. And then finally, everything went black.

**So what do you think? Why don't you let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Reinforcements

**Well sorry this took so long to update. I kind of got sidetracked and such. You know, real life getting in the way. Well I like to thank all who have reviewed and alerted! I really appreciate it! You guys are the best! I hope you keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx and all the Foxxes. Oh and iluvcsi4eva owns Kelly Higgins. She's just nice enough to let me use her. **

An unmarked silver Sedan pulled up to the crime scene. Reporters were circled around the tape, trying to get a peak of the action. Detective Don Flack stepped out of his car and made is way over to the tape, only to be stopped by a young dark haired journalist.

"Flackie," She sang getting the detectives attention.

He let out a moan as he turned to face her, not even bothering to put a smile on his face. "Kelly,"

"So did the 4 Day Devil strike again?" She asked.

"I don't know yet Higgins," He growled, rolling his eyes, "I haven't seen the body yet."

"Why are you being so sensitive? He's just killing strippers." Kelly rolled her eyes, scribbling in her notebook.

Flack shot her a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, "They're strippers. Just the low life whores of society. No one really cares about them."

"What is wrong with you? Strippers are people just like you and me!" He growled, clenching his fists.

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him, putting her notepad down. "What's wrong with me? I'm just saying what everyone thinks. Guys don't g to strip clubs to find love; they go to watch whores with no moral values dance for them, for money."

"They are hard working people who are doing what they can to make ends meet! Not everyone gets great opportunities, like you. Just because someone is a stripper doesn't mean they have no moral values and is a whore! You've got a lot of nerve Higgins, a lot of nerve." Flack shouted at her. He stalked off, going under the tape and to the body.

Kelly lifted up her notebook and started writing, mumbling the words she wrote down. "Detective Flack obviously has some relationship with a stripper. So this case hits home for him."

….

"So is it the same guy, Doc?" Flack asked as he neared the doctor.

Doctor Sheldon Hawkes was knelt over the body, his maroon shirt tightly clingy to his body. He lifted up the victim's shirt to see the letters TL carved into her back. "I'm going to have to say yes, it is."

"Are we positive she's a stripper?"

"Yes she is," Mac Taylor said solemnly, "Jennifer Curtis. Danny took her prints to the lab to see if we could match it to a work card. Also a friend called her in missing."

"She was missing for four days?"

Mac nodded his head. "Afraid so. Everything points to the 4 Day Devil. A stripper was kidnapped, missing for four days, tortured, shot through the heart, has the initials TL in her back, this is his M.O."

"Damn," Flack sighed, shaking his head, "His fourth victim and we aren't any closer to finding out who he is."

"I was talking to Sinclair; he thinks we should call in the BAU." Mac stated.

The younger detective raised an eyebrow. "BAU?"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit. They can profile a suspect based upon how he commits a murder, who his victims are, and all sorts of other variables."

"Well if he thinks they will help, then I'm for it. Anything to get this guy off the streets." Flack said.

"Yes exactly," Mac agreed, "Now let's get some evidence to help the BAU out."

…..

Niki Foxx rushed into the Lucky Night club to all the dancers and her cousin staring at her. She was just hanging around the lab when she got the call to come into work for an important meeting. So she raced out of the lab, tried to catch a cab, which was a pain in the ass, and finally arrived at the club. Ellie turned to her and gave her a look. "You live like two blocks away it shouldn't have taken so long."

"Shh!" Niki hushed her, "I'll explain later."

"You better." Ellie mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her attention back to Derek.

"Alright now that everyone is here," Derek started, shooting his cousin a dirty look, "I have called you all in this morning because I have some very bad news."

All the girl's eyes grew wide at the word bad. Some hearts began to race at the thought that maybe there would be some cut back and some people would be fired.

"The 4 Day Devil has struck again." He said bluntly.

There was a communal gasp among the girls. They all knew about the 4 Day Devil. The first murder they thought it was just a coincidence. The second murder they got a little nervous. The third one, okay they had the right to fear for their lives. And now he was on his fourth murder, this guy wasn't going to quite anytime soon.

"Are you sure?" One of the girls asked.

Derek nodded his head. "Positive,"

"What are we going to do?" Another girl asked.

"Good question," Derek said, "We're going to increase security around here. And no one is allowed out without someone going out with them. Two against one is better odds."

"That's all nice and dandy, but this guy is good. If he wants one of us, he's gonna do whatever he can." Niki blurted out. She didn't mean to say it. But she knew she had a great point.

Derek shot her a dirty look. "Well Niki, you of all people should know what we'll do to the guy if…"

"Yeah _if_ you find out who he is. The cops still don't know who it is. You guys still don't know who the guys in the robbery were." Niki snapped at her cousin.

"Bella, Il mio ufficio ora!" Derek shouted at her.

Niki stood up from her chair and glared at her cousin. "No."

"Non giocare questo gioco con me." He snarled.

"Non gioco dei giochi," She growled, "Le dico appena come è."

Derek's hazel eyes were fixed on his younger cousin. It was normal for Foxxes to be stubborn. But this was pushing it. Niki had questioned the abilities of the family and then refused to follow orders from a superior. It wasn't unlike Niki to push the boundaries when it came to authority, but she had clearly jumped over the line this time.

"Niki," Ellie whispered, seeing all the dancers staring at the two, "Just go back to his office please."

Niki let out a small groan, but walked into her cousin's office. Derek turned to everyone giving them the nod to leave. He didn't want anyone to hear the argument he was about to have with Niki. Derek walked into his office and slammed his door shut. He went behind his desk and sat down.

"What the fuck is up your ass?"

Niki stood there, her eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest. "What the fuck is up my ass? I'm just calling it how I see it. I don't think the 'family' is as good as they say they are."

"You take that back!" He growled, standing up from his chair and slamming his fist on his desk.

"No, I won't. Cause I know I'm right. Like what has the family done for me besides ruin my life?" Niki asked.

"They've given you protection! They've given you a job!"

"Oh a shitty ass job where I can hardly make my rent," Niki said, rolling her eyes, "And what protection? I think I would do better without you guys!"

"You are a disgrace!" Derek shouted, "I don't know why Zio Michael let you live! All the shit that you have done… you should be dead!"

Niki took a step back and gapped at her cousin. "You did not just say that. You know what? I should have just stuck with the cop thing. Then I could have arrested your sorry ass for being an asshole!"

And that was it. Derek snapped. He jumped over his desk, pinning Niki against the wall and wrapped his fingers around her neck. Niki could feel her cousin squeezing her neck, closing off her air passages. Her hands were at his wrists, trying to pry them off her neck. But he wasn't budging. Niki looked her cousin in his hazel eyes and saw the rage in them. She wasn't able to scream for help; she didn't know what to do. Niki heard a loud bang against the wall and immediately thought it was someone coming to rescue her. But no one came. She soon realized it was her foot kicking against the wall, and that's when she got her escape plan. She brought her foot back and then nailed Derek in the balls. He let go of Niki's neck and fell to the ground, crying in pain. Niki took this opportunity to race out of the club and on to the street. She knew Derek wouldn't follow her. He'd probably just call Zio Michael and have him deal with her. She looked down at her hands to see that she was shaking. Niki took a deep breath, trying to figure what she should do next. She needed someone, anyone; and she knew just the person.

….

"Alright, one second!" Flack called, standing up from his couch and walking toward his door. He opened his door to see Niki standing there, her body shaking and her neck bright red. "Babe, what happened?" He asked as he stepped aside to let Niki in.

Niki turned to face him and looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy t-shirt that outlined his chest muscles. "Nothing," She mumbled shaking her head, "I just…I just…" She didn't even bother to finish her sentence. Niki grabbed Flack by the shirt and brought him to her, her lips hungrily meeting his.

Flack happily accepted the kiss, his hands moving to Niki's ass. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. Flack wanted to know what was wrong with her, why she had come to his apartment, shaking, her eyes wide, and her neck red. But Flack had had sex with Niki enough times to realize he wasn't getting a chance to ask now. She had one thing on her mind and one thing only, getting his ass in the bedroom and his clothes on the floor. And nothing he could do would change her mind.

**Well thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you enjoyed so much you'll review! Pleeeaaase?**


	6. BAU

**So aren't you guys lucky that I'm actually updating again without waiting such a long time! I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and add this story to alerts! It really means a lot to me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Foxxes... And Jack Wilson! Except he's based off that boxer in that episode of CSI: NY. The Gladiator boxer, remember? Oh and I don't own Kylie Flack either, ten81CSI owns her. She let's me borrow her.. I say that everytime I right this...Enjoy!**

The sound of footsteps pounding around the apartment is what woke her. The thud was too loud to be Wrangler's and that's when she freaked. Niki quickly sat up and looked around the room, only to realize she wasn't at her apartment but in Flack's. She looked to the spot next to her to see that it was empty; if she was home Wrangler would have been right there with her. It wasn't like she didn't like spending the night at Flack's, it was just she missed her baby. Niki crawled out of the bed and put on Flack's Ranger's jersey. She had to admit, she really did like the new goalie, Henrik Lundqvist, he was good and he was hot. She skipped out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Flack sitting on the couch watching ESPN.

"There's no good sports on right now, I don't know why you're watching ESPN." Niki said, sitting down next to him.

"Baseball," He smiled, leaning over and kissing her, "Sleep well?"

"Yep, your bed is way nicer than mine."

Flack let out a chuckle as he turned to face her again. However, his smile was quickly wiped off his face. Bruises had formed around Niki's neck and being a cop Flack immediately assumed the worse.

"Nik, what happened yesterday?" He asked.

Niki immediately grabbed her neck, knowing exactly what Flack was talking about. "Oh…well…it's from you…last night." Niki lied.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Niki, don't lie to me."

"I walked into a door?" She said sheepishly.

"You're a better liar than that. Now tell me the truth." He demanded.

The brunette got a glint in her eye. She wasn't going to tell him. He didn't need to know. "It's none of your business."

"If my girlfriend has bruises around her neck I think I have a right to know how they got there."

"No you really don't," Niki said, shaking her head, "It's honestly none of your business."

"Look, if some guy at the club did this to you…"

"What are you going to do about it? No DA or cop cares what the fuck happens to strippers." She growled.

Flack shook his head. "What about the 4 Day Devil? We're doing everything we can to get this guy. Sinclair even called in the BAU."

The brunette let out a small snort. "Only because he's killed four people and it would look bad if you weren't doing anything to try and stop him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Flack said.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Oh I do. I'm not on the high end of society."

"Neither am I."

"But you're a cop, you get respect. I'm a stripper, I get nothing. I know what people really think of me." Niki snapped as she brushed her bangs out of her face. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Then do something about it," Flack blurted out, "Get a new job."

"Oh and what am I supposed to do?" Niki asked, annoyed with how Flack was acting.

Flack shrugged his shoulders as he stood up so he could face Niki. "I don't know. But anything is better than being a stripper. A stripper is just one step away from being a prostitute."

"What?" She gasped, "Are you fucking kidding me? You are comparing me, your 'girlfriend', to a prostitute? So are you just with me for the sex?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Flack said quickly, not realizing Niki would take what he said that way.

Niki bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from throwing a punch at Flack. "If you said it, you had to be thinking it." She walked back to Flack's room to grab her clothes from the night before. She didn't have to listen to Flack try to explain himself.

He followed her back to his room and watched as she changed into her clothes. He didn't know what to say. Niki squeezed past him and started heading toward the front door.

"Nik," He whined as he followed her. When she didn't stop he grabbed her arm and spun her toward him. "Niki, listen to me. I didn't mean it. I didn't think…"

"You're right, you didn't think." Niki huffed as she pulled her arm from Flack's hand. She opened the door and turned to face Flack one last time before she slammed the door in his face.

…

She knew she would get this call eventually. Someone would eventually tell her Zio what had gone down between her and Derek. Niki leaned against the back of the elevator, closing her eyes. It had been two hours since she stormed out of Flack's apartment and she was starting to regret it. She realized Flack didn't mean to say what he did; she just blew it way out of proportion. But Niki was still pissed he suggested that she quit her job. If she was going to quit she was going to do it on her own terms.

The elevator doors opened and Niki stepped out to see Jack Wilson standing outside the door of her Zio's office. Jack Wilson had been Michael's bodyguard for as long as Niki could remember. He was scary as shit, the way he stood was menacing, his face was cold, and he was built. But once you got to know the real Jack you realized he was a sweetheart. He had always treated Niki like a daughter and he was somewhat of a father to her.

Jack let a smile come across his face when he saw Niki step off the elevator. As she walked closer, his smile faded at the sight of the bruises around her neck. He had heard what had happened and wanted to choke Derek himself. But Jack decided against, and left it in the hands of his boss and long time best friend, Michael Foxx.

"How ya feeling, sweetheart?" Jack asked the brunette.

Niki shrugged her shoulders. "I'm doing alright, you know the usual."

"Fair enough," Jack nodded, "You still shaken up over what happened between you and Derek?"

"Nah, I found a way to get rid of my shock last night." She smirked.

"I didn't need to know that." Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "You're Uncle seems really mad at you. Apparently you said some pretty nasty things about the Family."

Niki rolled her eyes. "They weren't that nasty. I was just annoyed. The Family has just been pissing me off lately."

"Obviously they're getting in your way for some reason or another."

"How did you know?" Niki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "Sweetheart, I know you too well. Anything that gets in your way you become hostile toward it."

"Yeah, well I've hit a point in my life were I'm not too sure if I'm happy with who I am."

"Good for you."

"Good for me?" Niki asked, shocked, "I don't get it."

"You will once you decided what you want to change and who you want to become."

She scrunched her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "You know for a retired boxer you are pretty philosophical."

"I guess a few too many shots to the head are what did me in." Jack laughed.

Niki flashed him the Foxx smile.

"Hmm there's something different about that Foxx grin," Jack noted, "I think I know what's going on."

"What are you…?"

"Bella, sono pronto a parlare con lei sa." Her Uncle interrupted her.

Jack gave Niki a sympathetic look as she walked into her Uncle's office. He had one of those crazy ass offices, one that you earned from years of hard work. Or at least that's what her Zio Michael told her. Niki wasn't clueless that some of the money came from his Mafia business and some came from his actually construction business.

She sat in a big comfy leather chair on the other side of her Uncle's desk. He sat across from her, his brown eyes on her. Her Zio was the typical Foxx, dark hair, brown eyes, and bronzed skin. Michael looked his niece up and down, his eyes getting caught on the bruises around her neck. He was glad it wasn't his son that had tried to strangle his favorite niece, actually his only niece.

"So why did you want to see me?" Niki asked, tilting her head to the side and her brown eyes becoming big.

Michael let out a sigh. "Bella, Derek told me what you said about the Family."

"I was very stressed out that day. Sono spiacente, Zio." She bowed her head, and then looked up at her Uncle, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, per favore," He said, shaking his head, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Niki asked dumbly, knowing full well what she was doing.

"It doesn't matter; the point is you disrespected the Family, Bella, that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"But Derek said I was a disgrace and that I should be dead!" She said, pretending to choke back tears.

Michael stood up from his chair and knelt down besides his niece. He was horrified that Derek would say something like that to her. Even though it was true, he would never say that to her. And he wasn't going to have anyone ever say that to her.

He looked up at his niece and sighed. "I'll deal with him. Don't you worry. Now tonight, I want you to go back to work and act like nothing happened, can you do that?"

Niki let out a sigh, but nodded her head. She didn't want to go back to work at the club, but she had no choice. She needed the money to pay her bills. What a shitty life she had sometimes.

Her Uncle nodded his head and stood up, his knees cracking as he did so.

"Prendere vecchio lì lo Zio?" Niki asked a smile on her face.

Michael shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "Molto buffo. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Ciao Zio!" Niki waved as she walked out of the office.

"Ciao Bella," He called after her, closing his door once she was gone.

Jack shook his head as he watched Niki skip back to the elevator. Obviously she had somehow avoided getting into serious trouble with her Uncle. _That kid is good_, Jack thought.

…

"Damn, for a kid with three PHDs he is sure a huge klutz." Derek Morgan sighed as he tried wiping the soda off his shirt.

Danny let out a small laugh. "I know what you mean man. Here's the locker room, you can change here." He opened the door to the locker room to allow Derek in, and then closed it, giving the Special Agent some privacy.

Kylie Flack opened the locker room door, expecting it to be empty. She moved past two aisles of lockers to find hers, and a shirtless Derek Morgan. She let out a small gasp at the sight of the African American man flexing his muscles as he put on a new shirt.

He turned around to see a flustered Kylie, her small hand over her mouth. Derek let out a laugh, realizing what had gotten her all red in the cheeks. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan, and you are?"

"Kylie Flack," She giggled, her cheeks still burning, "Special Agent?"

"I work with the BAU, the Behavioral…"

"Analysis Unit," Kylie finished for him. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, well I knew you were coming. I'm a CSI."

Derek nodded his head, "Oh, right. So you've been working on the 4 Day Devil murders?"

"I caught one of them. My brother, Don Flack, he's been the lead Homicide on all of them."

"Oh really? What's it like working with your brother?" He asked, fixing his sleeves on his t-shirt.

Kylie scrunched her dark eyebrows, trying to find the right answer. "It can be…difficult at times. But sometimes it's not even a big deal at all."

"Sounds cool," He smiled, nodding his head, "So can you show me the conference room? I think that's where everyone is meeting."

Kylie had gotten caught up in Derek's smile, leaving her to only catch the tail end of his sentence. Lucky for her, she actually knew where everyone was meeting. "Right this way."

….

"Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, what would he like to do first Special Agent Hotchner?" Mac asked the man standing next to him.

"Please call me Aaron," He smiled, "So what we have so far is that the 4 Day Devil picks strippers, all of smaller stature with dark hair and eyes. For some reason he engraves the initials TL on his victims backs, after beating them and raping them. We need to see the bodies."

"The ME who has performed all the autopsies isn't here," Hawkes spoke up, "And the night shift ME doesn't have his notes."

"Okay then, Reid, I want you to look at all the clubs the unsub has hit. I want you to see if you can find a pattern."

"I'll help him out." Derek said.

"Good," Mac agreed, "Flack, why don't you go with them. You know this city pretty well."

"Alright," Flack said, leading the two out of the conference room.

"I want to talk to the latest victim's colleagues. They might have seen something." An older gentleman said,

"Good thinking Gideon," Aaron nodded his head, "Mac would you like one of your detectives to go with him?"

"Danny, go with Agent Gideon, you seem to be very popular at the strip clubs."

"On it boss!" Danny said, a giant smirk on his face, "Right this way." He smiled, leading Gideon to the garage.

"When your ME gets here, I would like to see what his notes say." A young brunette finally said.

"Well he should be here around 6 am. It's around 4 am now. We've got some time." Hawkes smiled.

The brunette folded her arms across her chest. "I'll wait then."

"I'll take you to the morgue then." Hawkes said, leading the woman to the elevators.

"What do we do now?" Kylie asked, her head resting in her left hand.

"We try to see what we can get to make a profile and then we go from there." Aaron said.

Mac nodded his head, "Sounds good to me."

….

Tina sighed as she walked out of the club to answer her phone. It was 4:30 in the morning and she had no idea who could be calling her. She flipped open her phone, not even bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello?" She said, her annoyance very clear.

"You wanna do me the biggest favor ever?" The voice on the other line asked with a pleading voice.

Tina rolled her eyes, "What do you want Miss Niki Foxx?"

"I need you to fuck my cousin."

"What?" She asked with a small giggle.

"He's being a prick and all up in my ass. Just fuck him so he loosens up a bit, please?" Niki asked again.

Tina shook her head. Obviously she was going to say yes. Derek Foxx was definitely on the hotter spectrum of Foxxes. But she wasn't going to give in that easily to Niki's request. She wanted her friend to sweat a little bit.

"I don't…"

"Oh Tina," A third voice said from behind her.

Tina turned around to be whacked in the head with a metal pipe. She collapsed to the ground, dropping her phone as she fell.

"Tina, Tina," Niki said, worrying for her best friend. She had heard the noise of metal hitting something and the sound of the phone hitting the ground, "Tina!" She quickly closed her phone and grabbed some clothes from her locker. She needed to tell Flack, he would know what to do. He would do something about this. She didn't care how mad she was at him. Tina was more important than her little feud with her boyfriend.

"Sweetie," Ellie called after Niki, before she went out the back door, "You're on in ten."

Niki turned around, "Please cover for me. This is really important."

"Alright go. I'll make up a beautiful lie for you." Ellie sighed.

"Thanks you're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know."

**So I know I didn't translate the Italian but it's pretty easy to guess what it means. But if you don't know and want to know just ask what it meant in the review! Cause I always personally thank reviewers for taking the time to review! So go ahead review! Tell me what you think! Good or bad. I'll appreciate it! Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Don't You Dare

**Well sorry that this took so long to update. I had been writing the whole time I just wasn't updating. I dunno I guess I was just lazy and stuff. haha. So I hope the long wait was worth it and you read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone... ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack, read her stuff it's awesome! Wow I basically say the same thing everytime...**

In the wee hours of the day the precinct was at its quietest. Most of the drunks had passed out in lock up and stopped their drunken babbles. Most of the detectives were quietly sitting at their desks, working on paper work, and waiting for a call out. The calm and serenity was quickly destroyed by a hot tempered brunette who needed help and fast. She stormed her way over to Don Flack's desk and slammed her hands down, gaining his attention.

Don looked up, his eyebrow raised at the sudden appearance of Niki. He hadn't talked to her since she stormed out of his apartment. He was giving her time to cool down and giving himself time to figure out how he was going to fix things. "What do you want?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Flack knew by the look in her eyes that Niki meant business and she didn't want any small talk.

"She's gone. Someone took her. You need to find her!" Niki demanded.

"Nik, you gotta give me some more details," Flack chuckled, but stopped when Niki gave him a glare, "Okay, who went missing? And how long have they've been missing?"

"Tina Winston, she's been missing since 4:30 am. I was on the phone with her and it sounded like someone jumped her."

Flack looked at his computer screen to see that it was just 5 o'clock now. She had only been missing for thirty minutes. "Nik, someone has to be missing for 24 hours before you can file a missing persons report."

"I'm telling you someone jumped her!" Niki said, her voice getting louder, "She could be dead when it's finally time to file a report!"

"How can you be so sure? You were on the phone with her. Anything could have happened."

"I know what I heard! She wouldn't just run away if that's what you're thinking!" Niki shouted.

Flack let out a sighed and noticed how the other detectives in the room had stopped what they were doing and started watching him and Niki. He turned his head to see Scagnetti staring at Niki's ass. Flack looked over his girlfriend, realizing she was wearing a pair of Daisy Duke short shorts. He rolled his eyes, realizing how this could look.

"Look Niki," He said softly, "It's not unlike a stripper to just run off…"

"What is with you and thinking all strippers are the same?" Niki shouted, "We all have our own fucking personality. Not all of us are flimsy and not all of us are on the same level as hookers!"

The detective held his hand over his face, shaking his head. "Nik, you're making a scene right now." He groaned.

"Oh I'm making a scene? Do I embarrass you because I'm a stripper and we're all flimsy and hookers?" Niki asked, her voice loud and her eyebrow raised.

Flack stood up from his chair, covering Niki's mouth with his hand. "You said you wanted to keep this relationship a secret. That's what I'm trying to do. If you didn't want that I would happily let you make a scene so everyone could know we were dating. Now I recommend you calm down."

Niki narrowed her eyes and moved Flack's hand away from her mouth. "I'll calm down when you do something about Tina!"

"I can't, she has to be missing for 24 hours. Are you even listening to me?"

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid had been watching the interaction between the brunette and the detective. Derek had finally decided it was time to intervene, plus he wanted to see the face of the brunette.

Derek nudged Reid and nodded his head to the brunette, indicating for Reid to follow him. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder, a warm smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

Niki spun around and glared at the two men. "I dunno who the hell are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." He said, pointing to Reid.

Niki looked the doctor up and down. "He looks too young to be a doctor."

"Actually, I have three PHDs." Reid stated, not making eye contact with Niki.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked, "Cause it really doesn't."

Derek let out a laugh at the reaction of the Dr. He had taken a few steps back and started tapping his fingers on his left arm. Niki turned to Derek, planning on giving him a death glare, but his laugh gave Niki other ideas. She let the Foxx smile play across her lips as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe you can help." Niki said, batting her eyelashes.

"Well if that's the case then follow me." Derek smiled as he laid his hand on the small of Niki's back to lead her to an open desk.

Flack watched as Niki told Derek everything she had told him. He watched as Derek laid a hand on _his_ girlfriend's hand. Flack slammed his fist into his desk as Niki flipped her hair over her shoulder again. Something Flack had come to learn she always did when she flirted.

"So I'm guessing that's your…girlfriend." Reid said as he awkwardly stood next to Flack.

"How did you figure that one out?" Flack growled, his eyes never leaving Niki and Derek.

"Well…the way you are clenching your fist and beating your desk gives it away. But at first I just thought you had a thing for her, based upon the lack of pictures of you two on your desk and because you haven't gone over there to stop her. But you're obvious anger is saying that you are in fact dating. So you're relationship must be a secret."

Flack turned to the Doctor, his eyes a fiery blue. "You figured that all out from my desk and how I reacted?"

"Well," Reid started, "Yes, yes I did. It's called profiling. That's what we're going to do to get the 4 Day Devil."

"Well now I have a little more faith in you guys catching this guy."

….

"Okay, so the blood found out behind the club was in fact Tina Winston's." Mac said as he read the file in front of him.

"Are we positive the 4 Day Devil struck again?" Danny asked, "I mean it could have been anyone."

Derek shook his head. "I don't know about it. The way Niki described her friend; she fits the profile of the 4 Day Devil's victims."

"Well if he follows his MO then we have four days to find her." Stella said.

"I don't think we will," Hotchner said, shaking his head, "We can easily profile him, but we won't be able to get him until we know who he is. We're gonna have to put someone on the inside of the next strip club."

"How fast can you get an undercover into a strip club?" Derek asked.

"Not too sure, depends on the club. We have some leverage on some of the owners." Mac stated.

"Once we find out the next club he hits we need to get an undercover in there. We don't know when he starts looking for his next victim," Gideon said, "How is Reid doing on the map?"

"He's been staring at it for the past hour and a half. Hopefully he'll figure out something soon." Derek said.

…..

Niki stood on the outside of the conference room trying to figure out what was going on in there. She knew the 4 Day Devil had taken Tina, it was a gut feeling.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." Kylie said, walking up to her best friend.

"You think he took her?" She asked, "I mean, the 4 Day Devil."

"It's possible…it's really possible."

Niki clenched her fist and tensed her shoulders. "Well I dare him to hit the Lucky Night club. I'll sure show him what's what."

"You think you could take on a serial killer?"

"I've seen pictures of his victims," Niki said solemnly, deep down knowing how much she looked like the victims, "They weren't that strong. I could easily beat the little bitch up."

"I'm sure you could. Just be careful will you?" Kylie asked, knowing full well that her friend just could do something stupid.

The dancer rolled her eyes. "I will be, don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to me. Ten bucks says he won't even hit the Lucky Night club next."

…..

"I got it!" Reid said, jumping up from his chair, "I know where he's going to go next!"

"Where?" Flack asked, looking over Reid's shoulder.

Reid wheeled his chair over to the computer to look up the next club. He wanted to see who could possibly be the next target of the 4 Day Devil. He pulled up pictures of all the girls who worked at the club. Out of all the girls' only one stood out as the best next target.

"No, no!" Flack growled as he slammed his fist on the desk, "How could I have not seen this before! You've got to be wrong about this!"

"I have an IQ of a genius, no I'm not wrong. The next club the 4 Day Devil will hit is the Lucky Night Club and his next target is most likely Niki Foxx."

The detective slammed his fists on the desk again, causing Reid to jump. "Double check! You have to be wrong!"

"No, I'm not," Reid said bluntly as he pushed himself away from the desk, "I'm going to go report my findings now. I suggest you try to convince your girlfriend to stop going to work for a while." The doctor stood up from the chair and headed toward the elevator, leaving a very angry and conflicted Don Flack.

If he tried to convince Niki to not go to work, she would somehow twist his words into meaning he was ashamed that she was a stripper. But if Flack didn't do anything about it, Niki could end up like the rest of the 4 Day Devil's victims and it would be all on him. And he couldn't live with that. He ran to the elevator, pressing the up arrow multiple times, trying to make the elevator move faster. When the doors finally opened, Flack jumped inside and pressed the 35th floor button and then the close door button. He didn't want anyone else getting on this elevator. He leaned against the railing, his left foot tapping on the floor. Once the doors opened, Flack jumped off the elevator, and scanned the lab for the petite brunette.

His blue eyes landed on his girlfriend's ass. Flack was sort of embarrassed at the fact he could find his girlfriend in a crowd of people solely based on her ass. But it was a perfect ass. Something she was always telling him she was proud of and paid for her groceries.

"Hey babe," Flack said softly, lightly grabbing Niki's arm, "Look, I'm sorry about Tina… I shoulda…"

"No it's okay. You were just being a cop." She said as she shook her head.

Flack nodded his head and moved his hand to the small of her back. "We need to talk…"

"That's not a good way to start a sentence…"

"I know but uh…just follow me," Flack said. He glanced around the Lab to see some Lab Rats stopping their work to see who he was talking to. He led Niki to the locker room to get some privacy. When he was sure they were alone, Flack finally spoke, "I think you need to take some indefinite vacation time."

"What? Indefinite vacation time? Are you nuts? I don't have the money to take vacations and I can't afford to miss work!" She said, astonished that Flack even brought that up.

The detective rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to be difficult. "You can stay with me if you want…"

"Doesn't sound like a vacation to me, but then again that's just me." Niki mocked him.

"Nik, come on," He sighed, "Just take some time off from work. A lot of time."

"First off, I can't and secondly, why would I? And thirdly, why do you want me to?" The brunette asked, growing more and more annoyed.

"Nik…"

"Don't Nik me!" She snapped, "Does this have to do with you being ashamed that I'm a stripper? Is this some sort of scheme, you think if I take some time off of work and stay with you I'll realize the errors of my way and just stay with you forever. And then we'll live happily ever after. Shit doesn't work that way Donnie."

"I know shit doesn't work that way! That's not what I'm trying to do at all! I'm just trying to protect you!" Flack defended himself.

Niki raised an eyebrow. "Protect me? I was doing just fine before you came along. I don't need your protection."

"Look, the 4 Day Devil's next stop is the Lucky Night club and you're probably going to be the next victim! So excuse me for wanting to look out for you!"

Niki took in a quick gasp of air and started cracking her fingers, something she always did when she was nervous. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with fear. She let out a deep breath before she finally spoke, "Oh."

"Oh? That's the best thing you can say?" Flack asked astonished on how his girlfriend was taking this.

"I'm thinking!" Niki snapped. She was wondering what she should do; what she could do. If they knew where he was going they would need someone to lure him. Niki knew Derek wouldn't allow an undercover cop into the club, even if it was to catch a killer. But she could do it. She could be the bait. She already worked at the club, and was already his next possible target, all Niki really had to do was let Mac and the FBI know she was willingly… "I gotta go do something!"

Flack watched as Niki ran off, leaving him in the locker room. He quickly followed her, wanting to know what was so much more important than her safety.

…

"So do you think the owner of the Lucky Night club will allow us to put an undercover in there?" Derek Morgan asked.

Danny let out a booming laugh. "Not a chance in hell."

"Why not?" Reid asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because," Mac stated, "The club is run by the Mafia. They aren't going to let us near that place."

"But I can get in." A voice from the doorway breathed.

Everyone turn to the door to see Niki Foxx standing there, both hands gripping the frame of the doorway. She let go of the doorframe with her left hand and ran it through her hair. She was frustrated, she was anxious and deep down she was scared for her life. But Niki knew exactly what she had to do.

Kylie Flack looked at her friend, her blue eyes wide. "Niki, what are you…"

She ignored her friend and went straight to the man wearing a suit, assuming he was FBI. "Look, I'm Niki Foxx, I work there. I can get you the guy."

Flack watched from the doorway as his girlfriend pleaded to Agent Hotchner about allowing her to be bait for the 4 Day Devil. "Niki no! We have trained professionals for this kind of stuff! You're not doing this!" He begged her.

"Oh you think Derek is going to let you put a cop in there? No way! I'm your best bet at getting this monster. I suggest you let me do it."

Mac nodded his head, realizing the dancer had a point. "I'll have to run this by Sinclair first, but you really are our best bet."

"Derek, Reid, I want you to start preparing Miss Foxx, assuming Sinclair allows her to be our undercover," The man in the suit spoke, "I want everything to be perfect since we have a civilian involved."

"Got it Hotch," Derek smiled and winked at Niki, "Right this way pretty little lady."

….

"Mac, you can't let her do this." Flack said sternly as he paced back and forth in the ex-Marine's office.

The older detective shook his head, "I'm sorry Don, but she offered and she very well could be our only option."

"But she's a civilian! She isn't a cop! Niki isn't trained for something like this!"

"I beg to differ," Mac shook his head, "She's a Mafia Bella Don, and the Mafia knows how to deceive. I'm sure she'll be very good at it."

Flack rubbed his face with his hand as he sat in the chair opposite of Mac. He hated to admit it but the older man had a point. "She's a great lair," Flack admitted, "Great at thinking on her feet. I know she'll do fine, I'm just afraid she'll get hurt. Isn't there another way?"

"Well we could wait till he goes to the next club, but he's still going to kill Niki. She's still his next victim." Mac stated.

Flack shook his head, "What if she takes time off from work?"

"You think she will? Just the fact she knows she's next, that girl is going to do whatever it takes to get the 4 Day Devil, with or without us. I'd rather her have us on her side, don't you?"

"Yes," The blue eyed detective side, "I just don't want her in danger."

Mac gave the detective a smile. "You care about her, that's understandable. But from the stories I've heard and what I know about the Foxxes is that they live for danger. This is what she lives for, you know that."

"I know, I know it's just…"

"You care about her Don," Mac interrupted him, "It's completely understandable. No one wants to see someone they care about get hurt."

Flack nodded his head and looked up at the ceiling. "You're right, I really do care about her."

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you enjoyed it so much that you'll leave a review! Please, pretty please! I love reviews! They make my day! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Undercover Work

**Hey guys! Sorry its been forever since I lasted updated. I feel so bad! But I had no desire to write over the summer and now with college I basically have no time. But Christmas break is right around the corner so hopefully I'll get some done then. Sorry for making you guys wait! Enjoy!**

**__Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides the Foxxes. And ten81csi owns Kylie Flack, she just let's me use her. **

"Remember, he's going to pay attention to you, but he'll never make eye contact with you." Derek Morgan went over with Niki for the hundredth time.

Niki rolled her eyes, getting tired of being told the 4 Day Devil's profile every single day for the past few days. And she had heard it double when Tina's body turned up a few days ago. When Flack took her down to identify the body, Niki knew she was doing the right thing. The dancer had been having doubts about being bait to a serial killer, but when she saw what that monster did to Tina, she had to put an end to it.

"Niki, are you even listening to me?" Derek asked, annoyed with the brunette.

She waved him off, a smile on her face. "Yes, he's gonna pay attention to me, but he won't dare talk to me. I got it."

Kylie rolled her blue eyes at her friend. She still couldn't believe Mac was letting her do this. Even though she knew it was the only way to catch this guy, Kylie still didn't like the idea of her best friend putting herself in that kind of danger. But when she really thought about it, that was Niki's way. She loved living life on the edge.

"Alright, I'll give you some time to mentally prepare yourself," Derek said, smiling at the two girls, "Tonight is a big night for you Nik." He left the room after he shot a wink in the girl's direction.

Both sighed and then suddenly looked at each other. Their eyes were wide and their mouths gaped. They had always tried their best to never hit on the same guy, or date a guy the other one liked. Well Niki didn't always follow through on that one.

"Um, I think that wink was for me." Kylie said.

"You're joking right?" Niki asked with a giggle, "He obviously digs me. I mean come on now, I'm the hot stripper. Look at me."

Kylie shook her head. "You're wrong, I saw him shirtless and we did some flirting."

"Oh aren't you so good," Niki mocked her friend, "He first met me in my Daisy Duke shorts, and we did _hardcore_ flirting."

"Ugh," The CSI groaned as she turned in her chair to face the front of the room. She hated having someone like Niki as a best friend; the guys always looked at her first.

"But," Niki started, "You can have him. He wasn't much of a challenge for me."

Kylie glared at her friend, her eyebrow raised. Niki never gave up a man that easily. "Are you still dating that guy? Oh it must be serious if you turned down a guy like Derek! When do I get to meet him?"

"It'll be a surprise." Niki mumbled, not really wanting to talk about her mystery man.

"Fine," Kylie sighed, "So are you nervous? Scared?"

"Me? Scared? Never. I can handle this guy. It's not that hard. I dance, I get his attention, I walk outside, maybe beat his ass a little, then you guys arrest him. Done deal."

Kylie shook her head. "I don't understand why you're doing this. This isn't your job."

"True," Niki nodded, agreeing with her friend, "But this is what I wanted to do. I feel obligated to do this. And it's gonna be fun. I can feel it."

"You are so strange."

"What?" Niki asked, the Foxx grin spreading across her lips, "You know I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha."

"One of these days that attitude is going to get you in some serious trouble." Kylie said seriously.

Niki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so. But whatever."

…..

Ellie watched as the brunette paced the locker room. She had noticed Niki had been acting strange for the past few days. She was worried for her friend.

"Sweetie," She said softly, waving her friend over to the chair next to her, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Niki said quickly as she sat down.

Ellie shook her head. "No, something is off with you. When you're dancing, when you look out into the audience…"

"I always look out into the audience; it's what makes me so popular." Niki grinned.

"No, you haven't been doing that. You've been looking out into the audience as if you've been trying to find someone."

"So?"

"And every night at 2:30 you've been going outside. You've never done that before. Ever."

"Maybe I'm trying something new." Niki said firmly, staring her friend straight in her hazel eyes. Niki was always jealous of her eyes. Their hazel color was amazing and the orange flecks just made them that much better.

Once again Ellie shook her head, not believing her friend's lies. Though to be honest, Ellie couldn't tell if Niki was lying or not. The brunette had always been an excellent liar, able to fool anyone she lied to. But Ellie knew there was something more. "Stop lying to me. What are you doing? Are you trying to catch the 4 Day Devil or something?" She asked jokingly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw her friend tense up and noticed how she suddenly started drumming her fingers on the table. Niki Foxx was trying to catch the 4 Day Devil. That dumbass. "Are you serious?" Ellie growled, "Are you fucking serious? You can get killed! Are you aware of how idiotic you are?"

"I'm helping the NYPD out. It's like I'm an undercover cop basically. There are cops all around this place. I'll be fine." Niki said, whispering as she went on with the rest of her sentence.

"I don't care if the fucking National Guard has this place surrounded! Something could still go wrong!" The blonde shouted.

Niki held her hand over her friend's mouth. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to work."

Ellie watched as her friend walked out of the locker room to start her shift as a waitress. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, Niki could always cause her so much stress. She glanced next to her, to see Niki's phone sitting there. Ellie knew one person that could change Niki's mind, and that one person was Joey Foxx, Niki's oldest and overly protective brother.

She picked up the phone and found Joey's number in the address book. She pressed the send button and held the phone to her ear as she waited to hear Joey's voice.

"Baby Sis?" Joey asked as he yawned, "Aren't you workin' right now?"

"It's Ellie, Niki's about to do something stupid."

Joey rested his head back on the pillow and let out a sigh. "So? She always has stupid ideas in her head. Just let her do it. What's the worst that'll happen?"

"She'll die!" Ellie shouted, "She's trying to catch the 4 Day Devil!"

The Foxx shot straight up, his brown eyes wide and he struggled to keep the phone to his ear. "She's doing what?"

"Trying to catch the 4 Day Devil, well I mean she's helping the cops, but she's letting them use her as bait." She said.

"Ugh, she's a fuckin' idiot," Joey moaned as he throw his legs over the side of his bed, "Alright, let me see if I can find a someone to watch JJ this late and I'll be right there. Alright?"

"Okay good. Just hurry." Ellie said, worry for her friend evident in her voice.

Joey nodded his head while he searched for clothes to throw on. "Don't worry. I won't let her do anything stupid. I promise."

…..

Niki looked at the clock on the wall as she placed a drink down on a table. She looked over the man who had stuffed her tip into her shorts. He was balding, with a gray mustache and a beer gut. He gave Niki a creepy wink as she walked back to the bar.

Todd looked down at the end of the bar to see Niki standing there, leaning on her forearms. He made his way over and grabbed the money that Niki had handed him.

"Wanna put that in my case? I'm gonna go take a quick break." She smiled, as she glanced at the clock again. Five minutes till she had to be outside.

"Alright baby cakes," Todd smiled, "But what's with the two breaks? You just got off your last one."

The brunette nodded her head, knowing the question was coming. "I know, but I really need some air. I'm getting a little light headed."

"Alright, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Todd." Niki said, flashing him the Foxx smile as she walked back to the locker room to get to the back alley. She started to get nervous as she got closer to the back exit. If just one thing went wrong, then who knew what could happen to her. And that wasn't a pleasant thought to her.

….

A group of men entered the Lucky Night Club, their voices booming through the streets of New York. Flack shuddered at the thought of those men watching and grabbing Niki, sticking their dirty money into her outfits and being complete assholes to her. Flack slammed his fist down on the steering wheel of the car he was sitting in.

"What's up with you?" Danny asked, turning from the window to face his friend.

"Nothing," Flack lied, shaking his head, "I'm just a little worried we won't get this guy."

Derek Morgan leaned back, placing his feet on the seat in front of him. "Don't worry, we'll get this guy. We're giving him the perfect bait."

Flack gripped his steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep himself from punching Derek in the face. He didn't like the idea of Niki being considered bait. He still wasn't keen on the idea of her actually doing this. But there was no way Flack could change her mind.

"Seven minutes till she'll be outside." Reid said as he looked at his watch.

….

Flack glanced at the car's clock to see that the green numbers read 2:30. "Alright let's do this." He said sternly as he adjusted his bullet proof vest.

"Hold on," Reid said as he glanced out his window, "We have to give them some time."

"I don't want to give this creep anytime with Niki." The blue eyed detective growled.

Derek Morgan rolled his eyes and opened his car door. "Well if you're gonna be that way let's go."

All four men stepped out of the unmarked police car and headed for the back alley. They're guns were drawn as the crossed the street. There wasn't any noise coming from the alley, which worried Flack. He knew Niki and if some guy was trying to jump her, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Guys," Danny sighed as he knelt down next to a pool of blood, "I think we have a problem."

…

The bright lights the CSIs had brought illuminated the dark alley. Mac knelt down to swab up a droplet of blood. It was separate from the blood pool and Mac was almost certain that this blood droplet belonged to the 4 Day Devil.

"What did you get Mac?" Stella asked as she knelt down next to her colleague.

"Separate blood drop."

"My guess, it's the 4 Day Devil's blood," Kylie spoke up, "Niki wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Well that's good for us, bad for this guy." Stella said as she stood up. "We're going to need a sample of her DNA, unless she's already in the system…"

Flack had been pacing back and forth along the caution tape. He knew she shouldn't have done this; he should have tried harder to stop her. If he had Niki wouldn't be missing right now.

"Sir, Sir you can't go back there!" A uniform officer shouted as he tried to hold back a dark haired man.

The man used his broad shoulders to shove past the uniform officer to make a bee line to Detective Don Flack. He grabbed Flack by the collar and shoved him against the brick wall of the strip club.

"Where the fuck is my baby sister?" He growled.

Flack looked into the fire filled brown eyes of the man holding him against the wall. "Joey," Flack said harshly. The way Joey was holding him was cutting off Flack's air.

"Don't Joey me. I want to know where my baby sister is. Don't make me ask again." Joey threatened him.

Kylie ran over to the two men and tried to pull them apart. "Joey, Joey let him go!" She pleaded with him, "You have to let him go!"

Joey dropped Flack and turned to face Kylie. "Blue Eyes, where's my baby sister?" He said, his breathe getting caught in his throat.

"Well I…" Kylie stuttered as she tried to hold back her tears, "I have no idea."

….

Her head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes. It felt like she had been hit in the head with a pipe. She tried to bring her hand to her face but they were restrained. She slowly opened one eye and then the other, her big brown eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room.

When she could finally see her eyes scanned the room. It was empty of windows, had boxes scattered throughout the room and one staircase that lead to a door. She figured she was in a basement of some sort and that that door was her only way out of here.

She looked down at her goose bumped covered legs, wishing she had changed before she went outside to be bait. Her blue stiletto heels were still on her feet and her legs weren't bound together; lucky for her, bad for the asshole that did this.

"Glad you're finally awake Niki." A voice said from behind her.

Niki's body tensed as the voice ran his cold finger along her jaw bone. "Don't you dare touch me." Niki growled as she moved her head away from the hand.

He walked around the chair and squatted down in front of her. His dark eyes glaring at her. She glared right back at him, not wanting to look weak.

"I'll do whatever I want to you, you dirty whore," He snapped, "You're nothing but filth. Dirtying this world. You're a useless, worthless, filthy, dirty whore who deserves to die!"

Niki's eyes narrowed before she swung her leg out, nailing the man right in the face with her foot. He lost his balanced and fell to his back. When he stood up he wiped the blood from his mouth with his arm and walked up to Niki and grabbed her by her hair.

"You need to be put in your place you good for nothing whore." He growled at her as he roughly tugged at her hair.

"No one talks to me like that." Niki said firmly as she brought her leg back again and nailed the man in between the legs.

He fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain. Niki looked down at the man withering in pain and spat on him. "You wanna talk to me like that again?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

The 4 Day Devil crawled back as far as he could to stay out of Niki's leg span. She had longer legs then he had thought. He struggled to stand up, using the boxes around him for support. He finally steadied his legs and turned to face Niki, an evil smirk on his cold face.

"I'll talk to you however I want to bitch," He said coldly as he took a step forward and pulled out a knife. He pointed it directly at Niki, causing her to tense. "Oh so the knife scares you? You wanna try being fresh to me now?"


	9. My Day With a Serial Killer

**Well it has definitely been awhile, but I'm now on summer vacation so hopefully I can get into a rhythm and keep updating this! Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx. And I guess the 4 Day Devil too!**

The feeling of her chair being kicked is what woke her. But sleeping in a chair with your arms tied behind couldn't really be considered good sleep. Niki brought her head up and then turned it to the side to crack her neck. She could see from the corner of her eye the 4 Day Devil cringing at the sound.

"_That_ noise made _you_ cringe?" Niki asked, a little shocked that the sounds of a cracking neck made a serial killer cringe.

He pulled a chair over and sat it in front of Niki. He sat down and looked her in the eyes. "Yes that noise does bother me."

Niki rolled her eyes and then looked down at her feet. Her brown hair had clumped together on the left side because of the dried blood in her hair. She was sure her cartilage piercing was bleeding from being struck in the head with a pipe. Niki looked down at her feet to see that they were still untied; right now her feet were her best weapon.

"So, what's your name?" Niki asked suddenly.

The 4 Day Devil sat back in his chair and looked at her. None of the girls he brought here ever asked his name. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," She shrugged, "If I'm gonna be here for a couple days I should at least know your name."

"Why does that matter?"

Niki rolled her eyes, "Would you like me to call you the 4 Day Devil? Personally I think that's a little rude. And you know my name; I'm just trying to be polite."

"People like you aren't polite!" He spat.

"God you sound like my boyfriend," She sighed, "Lumping all us strippers into one category. We aren't all the same. Trust me; the stripper career was not my first choice."

"I don't know…"

"And besides, I'm only gonna be here for four days. So why does it matter if I know?" Niki slightly shivered at that thought. She wasn't planning on dying four days from now. She was going to think of a plan to get out of here.

The 4 Day Devil sighed and shook his head. "Alright fine, my name is Martin."

Niki flashed Martin the Foxx grin. "Nice to meet you Martin."

….

Twenty four hours had passed since Niki had disappeared and Flack hadn't slept a wink. Mac had told him to go home and try to get some sleep and that the DNA results wouldn't be in till tomorrow anyway. But that hadn't stopped Flack. He stood inside the DNA lab, pacing around, barking orders at poor little Chad to get the results faster. Soon enough Mac got tired of the young detective's antics and told him that he needed to leave. And after some bickering Flack obliged and went back to his place. He respected Mac.

His apartment was probably the worst place for him to go. The second he walked in his eyes landed on a jacket Niki had left there. It was just flung over the chair as if she had just walked in there. Flack half excepted to find her sprawled out on the couch, watching some stupid show on the TV. He walked over to the couch to see that it was empty and his heart sank. Flack sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to one of those stupid shows Niki loved; just his luck. He sat there watching the show, pointing out what lines she would have laughed at.

"_Donnie, that fact you think I would laugh at a fart joke is so immature!"_

Flack jumped up, his hand reaching for his gun. He frantically looked around his apartment, but no one was there. He could have sworn he heard a voice…Niki's voice to be exact. Flack shook it off and sat back down on the couch and continued watching the show.

"Man, that's so big." Flack said to himself about the show.

"_That's what she said!" _

This time Flack pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed in the direction he heard the voice. He could have sworn he heard Niki's giggle. This was getting to be too much for him.

"Maybe I need some sleep," Flack said to himself, "Yeah sleep, maybe that'll help."

"_You think you're gonna get some sleep while I'm being held and tortured by a serial killer? Jeezs some boyfriend you are."_

Flack lost it this time he heard her voice. One because he knew the voice was right and two; he was still hearing Niki's voice. He couldn't stay here any longer; if he did he was going to go insane. He grabbed his keys and ran out of there. At least at the precinct he could do some paperwork to get his mind off of Niki and what could be happening to her.

…..

"So Martin, what do you do for a living?" Niki asked.

Martin looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow at Niki. "Do you always talk this much?"

"Yeah I do," She shrugged, "So what do you do?"

"I work at a store. Nothing where I expose myself for money, you dirty animal." He growled as he stood up from his chair.

Niki just rolled her eyes. "Not this again. Hey! No one wants to be a stripper."

"Right, you had another career path in mind, what happened to that?" Martin asked, whipping out his knife.

"Mafia got in the way," Niki said bluntly, "They don't like when one of their own becomes a cop."

"Oh of course you're in the Mafia." Martin laughed, rolling his eyes as he took a step forward.

"Are you kidding me?" Niki shouted, "I have the Foxx tattoo! Check it out for yourself! It's my tramp stamp."

Martin walked behind her to see a Foxx head biting a banner with the letters NCF on one side and a date on the other. He wasn't an expert on gang tattoos but it looked pretty legit to him. But that little fact wasn't going to scare him. He was on a mission. He was going to rid the world of filthy whores like Niki.

"Typical of a filthy whore like you to have a tramp stamp," Martin growled as he stepped to Niki's right side. He held his knife against Niki's skin, below her collar bone. "You think the Mafia is going to scare me? Trust me you whore, once you're dead my world will be a happier place."

"You're one fucked up asshole!" Niki shouted, spitting on him.

Martin let out a chuckle as he applied pressure to the knife as he slowly slide it down her body. Niki stifled her cries of pain and kicked Martin in the leg; the heel of her stiletto digging into his thigh. He dropped the knife as he brought his hands to his thigh.

"I had a knife in my hand! I could have easily killed you!" Martin shouted at her.

Niki looked at him through her bangs. "You wouldn't have killed me. I've been here for what? Like a day? You want me for four days. You're not gonna kill me early."

"Don't tempt me." Martin growled.

"Trust me," Niki said with a smirk, "You won't. You can't go against what you do. It's just how you're wired."

"Just shut up you bitch!" Martin yelled at her as he slapped Niki across the face.

Niki immediately tried to throw a punch at him, but the rope restraining her hands made it really difficult. Martin laughed as she struggled against the ropes, but stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. He immediately took several steps back, getting away from Niki's legs.

She spat out the blood in her mouth before she spoke. "You're gonna regret all of this."

"Please, no one is going to find you until I throw your cold, dead, filthy body out on the street."

…..

He glanced at the clock on his computer screen and let out a sigh. One day down, three to go. To Flack, that didn't seem like enough time. He was afraid that they wouldn't find this bastard in time. That he would do to Niki what he had done to every other stripper. The thought of all those horrible things happening to Niki caused Flack to slam his fist on his desk, causing the bull pen to go quiet. Scagnetti stood from his desk and walked over to Flack's. He sat down in the chair opposite of him and looked the younger detective in the eyes.

"Can I ask what the hell is up your ass?" Scagnetti asked.

Flack rolled his eyes and shoved his paperwork he was trying to work on to the side. "This stupid 4 Day Devil. He got another girl."

"You mean stripper."

"No," Flack growled, "I meant girl. She has a family just like you."

"Yeah, but come on Flack. She's a stripper and well…strippers are just around for men's entertainment." Scagnetti said, a smirk on his face.

"The fact you think that…"

"Oh come on Flack," Scagnetti interrupted him, "Why the hell else do guys go to strip clubs? To find love? That's a load of bullshit. Strippers are here for guys to look at and get off to." He looked down at Flack's desk and saw the picture of the most recent victim and picked it up. "Now this girl, its gonna be a shame when she's dead. She's hot and she looks like a damn good dancer. I would have loved to seen her dance."

Flack's knuckles had turned white from clenching them around the edge of his desk. He was having an extremely hard to keeping his ass in his chair and not lunging at Scagnetti. "You know, she's more than just some stripper." Flack growled, "You don't even know her."

"What's there to know? She's hot and something I can get off to."

"She's not a something!" Flack snapped as he stood up from his chair, "She's a human being like you and me! Just cause she's a stripper doesn't make her a lower status than us! She works hard every day to pay her god damn rent and take care of herself! You think she wanted to be a stripper? She had dreams; she just didn't get the opportunities that everyone else does."

"Whoa, calm down buddy." Scagnetti laughed as he held his hands up. "I didn't realize you had such strong feelings about this."

Flack's blue eyes widen. No one was supposed to know about him and Niki. Or even suspect it. "Strong feelings? No way, I just… I grew up with her that's all. She's Kylie's best friend."

"Yeah, sure," Scagnetti said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, "She's just Kylie's best friend."

The younger detective held his face in his hands and let out a sigh. Leave it to Scagnetti to figure out that he was dating a stripper. He was going to say something when the voice of a Staten Island boy said the words Flack had been waiting for the past twenty-four hours.

"We got the DNA results." Danny said to his best friend. He watched as his friend jumped out of his seat and raced towards the lab. The Staten Island native had a hunch that Niki Foxx was more than just a friend to Flack, which sucked for Danny cause he loved watching Niki dance.

….

Flack burst into the conference room to see all the CSIs and the Special Agents sitting around the table. Mac stood up from his chair, a stern look on his face. He did not want the young detective to be around this case. He couldn't keep his head.

"Danny said you got the DNA results." Flack said as calmly as he could. He sat down next to Aiden, who had a soft smile on her face. She was worried for her friend, for both Flacks. Kylie hadn't taken Niki's abduction very well either. Mac had told her to go home as well, but just like her brother Kylie wouldn't leave, she had Danny and Aiden telling her everything Mac wouldn't.

Mac shook his head in annoyance. "Don, I personally don't think you should…"

"I don't care Mac," Flack growled, "Just give everyone the DNA results."

"Well, the DNA from the blood pool turned out to be Niki's." Stella spoke as she read the report.

"Which is expected," Reid said, "The 4 Day Devil needs some way to subdue his victims. He most likely hits them over the head with something."

Out of the corner of her eye, Aiden notice that Flack was clenching his fist. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should wait outside. We promised Kylie we would tell her the report after the meeting."

"No," Flack growled.

"Anyway," Stella continued, "Chad ran the DNA from the blood droplets through CODIS and he got a familial match. Her name is Tara Laurence."

"Tara Laurence…TL… that's the initials this creep is carving into the strippers." Danny said.

Hotchner nodded his head. "Hmm, are there any pictures of her? Her occupation?"

"Well, she's most likely his mother. Chad did some research on her. She was arrested for suspicious behavior and she was a stripper. Here's a picture of her in her younger days." Stella said, passing around the picture of Tara Laurence.

"She looks a lot like the 4 Day Devil's victims." Aiden pointed out.

"We have to talk to her," Flack said, "She probably knows where this bastard is."

"Hmm, this is all making more sense now. He does this to rid the world of strippers. He probably blames his problems on his mother, so to rid the world of its problem he thinks he needs to kill every stripper that resembles his mother." Reid said.

"So he's doing this because he blames his mom for his sorry ass problems?" Flack asked as he gripped the picture harder, "This is fucking ridiculous!"

"Don." Mac said sternly as he gave him a hard look.

Flack rolled his eyes and started tapping his fingers on the table. He was itching to get out of there. The faster they left to talk to this guy's mom the faster they could find Niki.

"Alright, Danny and I," Mac started, but then he saw Flack's face. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the detective from coming with them, "And Flack will go talk to the mother. The rest of you stay here, maybe…maybe he'll make contact for some reason."

Danny watched as Mac and Flack stood up and started heading toward the door.

"Danny let's go." Flack barked, eager to go and get one step closer to getting Niki back.

"Hate to burst your bubbles guys," Danny said with a chuckle, "It's 3 in the morning. She ain't up. We're better off waiting till its morning."

Flack let out a loud sigh and stormed out of the conference room. He wasn't too sure if he could wait a few hours, those few hours they waited the more time Niki spent with that monster. And Flack was not pleased about that one bit.

…..

Niki let out a sigh. She wasn't too sure how long she had been locked away in this basement. It felt like forever, but it most likely wasn't. Obviously it wasn't. She would have been dead already. Niki looked up at Martin and watched as he played with his fingernails. He must have been as bored as her. She didn't feel as beat up as the other strippers had been. Maybe them being whiney bitches is what set him off.

"So," Niki started, the silence starting to bother her, "You into any sports?"

"What?" Martin asked as he turned his head towards Niki.

She rolled her eyes. "What's your favorite sports team? Do you like hockey?"

"I'm not that into hockey, I'm more of a football and baseball kind of guy."

"Please tell me you are at least a Giants fan?" Niki asked.

"Jets."

"Eww that's disgusting!" Niki whined as she scrunched her eyebrows, "How could you like the Jets? That's horrible! And you don't even like hockey! What's wrong with you?"

Martin clenched his fist as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Niki. "What did you just say?" He growled, grabbing Niki by her forearms.

"I just asked what was wrong with you," Niki said as she tried to pull her arms out of Martin's grasp, "I mean how could you not like hockey? I mean come on! It's just an awesome sport! And don't get me started about the Jets and their fans."

"You just don't know how to shut up bitch." He growled and punched Niki in the left side of her face. Her left eye immediately began to tear up. She was positive she'd have a black eye to talk about when she got out of this.

While Martin was shaking out his hand Niki nailed him right in the crouch. She was getting sick and tired of just kicking this guy. She really wanted to show him what her fist could do.

"Oh you must think you're so tough. Beatin' on a girl who can't fight back. If you really wanna show how tough you are then untie my hands and I'll show you a fight." Niki spat.

Martin shook his head, coughing as he tried to stand back up. He was pretty sure his chances of ever having kids were now gone thanks to this whore. "I'm not stupid. And I don't need to prove I'm tough. All I want to do is rid the world of whores like you."

"Alright, alright! I get the fucking point!" Niki said, rolling her eyes. _Point…_Niki thought and then it hit her; _I have a fucking knife in my back pocket! Once I get these ropes off this guy is dead._

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any feedback is good feedback! Thanks again!**_  
_


	10. A Whore and Her Boy

**Sorry that it has been so long! I just keep forgetting to update this! Hopefully I'll remember to put the next chapter up soon rather than later. Thank you so much for your patients! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx. ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack and temporary relief owns Kelly Higgins. They are just nice enough people to let me borrow them! Enjoy!**

The sun had just started to rise as Kylie and Don Flack started pushing Danny and Mac to a silver Avalanche parked in the parking garage. Kylie wasn't supposed to come but when she saw her older brother was allowed to go she demanded to come along too.

Mac rubbed his temples as he watched the skyscrapers of New York pass by. These Flacks were giving him a headache. Mac understood why they wanted to be part of this case. Niki was their best friend, someone they had grown up with. But still, he had a Crime Lab to run and he didn't need two cops with an agenda running around.

Danny pulled the silver Avalanche to the curb in front of Tara Laurence's apartment building. Both Kylie and Flack jumped out of the car and started racing up the steps. Danny turned off the car and jumped out of the car as well.

"Hey you two!" He shouted after them, "Slow down. You guys gotta go in there with a level head. Alright?"

Both Flacks' rolled their icy blue eyes. They would try their best, but they weren't going to make any promises. This monster had their friend; she was practically family to them. Well to Kylie at least. Flack just wanted his girlfriend back; safe and sound.

They walked up three flights of stairs to get to the third floor hallway and walked to the fifth door on the right. Flack pounded on the door and shouted, "NYPD open up!"

Mac rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have allowed the Flacks to come. This was going to be a big mistake.

A small older woman opened the door with a small smile on her face. Flack looked the woman in her face and closed his eyes. Her brown eyes had the same twinkle as Niki's. Kylie noticed that the woman's brown hair had grayed some. Something a girl like Niki would never allow happening.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Mrs. Laurence," Mac said as he showed the woman his badge, "I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Messer, Detective Flack, and Detective Flack. May we come in?"

"Of course." She smiled as she stepped aside to let the officers inside. "Please sit, sit. May I get anyone anything to drink?"

Danny looked around at his colleagues. "No we're good. Thanks though. We have a few questions about your son."

"Martin? What about him?" She asked as she sat down across from Mac and Danny. Both Flacks stood behind the chairs, their arms folded across their chest.

"Your son is killing innocent women." Flack said bluntly.

"Martin?" Mrs. Laurence gasped, "My boy would never do something like that."

"Well he is," Flack growled, "So you better tell us where we can find him or else…"

Danny jumped from his chair and placed his hand on Flack's chest to push him back. "You need to calm down now," Danny whispered to him, "Got it?"

"This monster has Niki!" Flack shouted.

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't matter who he has. Just shut the fuck up right now or else I'm gonna take you outside and shut you up myself."

Flack hung his head. He didn't want to leave. He took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves before he walked back to where he was standing before.

"Ma'am, we need you to tell us everything about your son." Mac said.

Mrs. Laurence shook her head. "I just…I just don't understand. There is no way my Martin could do this. He's a good kid."

"So is Niki Foxx," Kylie spoke up as she sat down next to the older woman, "She's his latest victim. And she's my best friend. Niki was always there for me. Here's a picture of her." Kylie pulled a picture from her back pocket and handed it to Mrs. Laurence.

Mrs. Laurence let out a sigh and looked at the picture of two girls, their heads resting on each other and smiles on their faces. She figured that the girl with the dark hair and blue eyes was the detective sitting next to her. Her eyes then began to focus on the brunette. The girl's brown eyes were sparkling and there was just something about her smile.

"She has an amazing smile. She calls it the Foxx grin. Almost everyone in her family has it. There's just something about it that makes everyone feel better when they see it." Kylie said.

"She's very beautiful," Mrs. Laurence said. The brunette reminded her of herself when she was younger, "But I don't understand. Martin wouldn't do whatever you think he does to these girls."

"Niki is a stripper," Kylie sighed, "That's who your Martin has been kidnapping, beating, and raping. He keeps them for four days of torture and then on the last day he shoots them through the heart when he's done with them. And then he throws them away like garbage."

Kylie stood up from the couch and walked over to her brother. "Thank you for your help," She mumbled, "Sorry for the inconvenience." She walked out of the apartment, her brother following after her.

The older woman closed her eyes. "He always hated the fact that I was a stripper," She started, "He was ashamed of me. But I did it for him. I needed the money to raise my son. He just…he didn't appreciate what I did for him. His friends would make fun of him, he always complained that people looked at him funny and said horrible things."

"So you're saying he was against your profession?" Mac asked.

"Oh he was. One day he, when he was 17, he called me a filthy worthless whore that didn't deserve to walk this earth. I didn't know what to do or say to him. But he just walked out and left before I could say anything."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Mac asked.

Mrs. Laurence shook her head. "That was the last day I talked to my son. He could be anywhere for all I know."

"Thank you Mrs. Laurence," Mac said as he stood up. He handed her his card, "If you have any questions or can think of anything else, please give me a call."

She nodded her head and watched as Mac walked out of the apartment. Danny turned back to the woman and watched as she stood up. "I'm sorry about how Detective Flack acted he's been a little…"

"She's his girlfriend isn't she?" Mrs. Laurence asked.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "They haven't officially come out with it yet, but it does seem that way. How'd you know?"

"Sweetie, I was a stripper. We know people," Mrs. Laurence said, "I hope you save that girl. It seems like she was really loved. I hope you find her."

Danny nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I hope we find her too."

….

"So we were right about why he kills." Derek sighed shaking his head.

Danny rolled his eyes, "But that's not gonna help us find him. Chad ran this guy's name through every database and got nothing. It's like he doesn't exist."

"I just hope we find him before its too late." Aiden sighed.

Derek went back to reading the newspaper he held in his hands. "Damn," He chuckled as he read over an article, "This reporter just loves you guys."

"What reporter?" Danny asked.

"Kelly Higgins. I think she has a crush on this Hawkes guy. Describing the shirt he's in and all his muscles. Same with Flack. She described how angry he got when she asked him about strippers. She's a good writer."

"Higgins…that's it!" Mac said, standing up from his chair, "We can get her to write an article."

"An article about what?" Danny asked.

"About what the mother said about the 4 Day Devil," Derek said nodding his head, "That should piss him off. Maybe he'd call her or something."

"Or kill her." Aiden mumbled.

….

Hawkes walked into the office and headed toward the secretary's desk. He asked her which desk belonged to Kelly Higgins and she pointed him in the right direction. Hawkes let out a sigh as he walked to her desk. He didn't really want to do this. Mac had forced it to him based on the BAU's profile of Kelly. Apparently she had a crush on Hawkes. Giving him an easier chance to convince Kelly to write the article.

"Ms. Higgins?" Hawkes asked when he reached her desk.

Kelly looked up from her computer and tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. She saw a young African American man standing before her, a maroon t-shirt that clung to his body. "Yes that would be me. How ya doin'?"

"I'll be doing better once we get the 4 Day Devil off the streets." Hawkes said as he sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Ah the Douche Day Devil," Kelly said, nodding her heads, "You know maroon is your color."

"Thank you." Hawkes blushed a little bit.

Kelly raised an eyebrow at the sexiness sitting in front of her. "So what brings you here?"

"We need help and we need you to help us." Hawkes said.

"And?"

"Kelly, please. We really need your help on this. We need to save his latest victim. If we don't…"

"Then what will happen?" Kelly asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Hawkes looked down at his hands. He didn't like talking about other people's business but if it meant catching a serial killer and saving someone's life then he really didn't have a choice. "Two of our detectives have a close connection with the girl who was taken. If we end up finding her dead body…I don't know how they'll handle it."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Kelly asked.

"We need you to write an article that would make him mad enough to make a mistake."

"And what's in it for me?" She asked, leaning back on her chair, "If I do this article what do I get out of it?"

Hawkes rolled his eyes. He knew it would come to this. "We're willing to offer you the exclusive on every major case we handle."

"The exclusive," Kelly said again, raising her eyebrow, "I like the way that sounds."

"So you'll do the article?" Hawkes asked.

"Of course I'll do the article," Kelly smiled as she winked at Hawkes, "But only cause you asked."

…

She had a day and a half to get out of this basement before he would kill her and Niki just recently remembered she had a knife in her back pocket. For the past few hours she had been struggling against the ropes to reach her fingertips into her back pocket. She felt the knife slice her finger as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Fuck," She groaned as she started working on the ropes wrapped around her wrists. She could feel the ropes loosen as she cut deeper and deeper into the ropes until the ropes finally slide off her wrists. She brought her hands in front of her and rubbed them. They were all cut up from all her struggling against the ropes. She stood up from the chair and started running toward the stairs. She was half way up the stairs when she heard a crack come from underneath her foot. Niki lost her balance and went tumbling down the stairs and hitting the cement floor.

"Fuck," She moaned in pain as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked at her right stiletto shoe and noticed that the heel had broken. "Today of all fucking days you break."

She heard the door slam shut and feet pounding down the stairs. She watched as Martin stopped at the foot of the stairs and glared at her.

"You fucking whore! What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He growled as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled Niki back to the chair.

Niki tried to stand up but fell back to the ground with a yelp of pain. She must have twisted her ankle when her heel broke. "I'm gonna get outta here alive you fucking monster!"

Martin grabbed Niki by her forearms and slammed her against the wall. "You are not getting out of here alive. No filthy whore has and no filthy whore ever will." He punched her in the face, causing Niki to punch him straight in the nose. Martin let go of Niki and brought his hands to his face. She fell to the floor, unable to stand up on her own.

"You broke my nose!" He cried as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Good!" Niki snapped, "Wait till I'm down with you!"

Martin's eyes narrowed as he walked over to Niki, an evil smile on his face. She backed up against the wall and tried to push herself up. From her Mafia days she knew being on the ground was a very dangerous spot. She had to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Martin laughed as he kicked Niki in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "How does it feel whore?" He then kicked her in the face making Niki fall flat on the floor, her left cheek on the cold cement.

_Gotta get up,_ Niki thought, knowing full well that lying on the ground like she was was not helping her cause. She tried pushing herself up but Martin kicked her in the side again. She fell to the ground again, she hated being vulnerable and right now she was super vulnerable.

Martin pulled out his knife and let a smile creep across his face. "What are you going to do know?"

Niki reached for the knife in her pocket again and threw it at Martin just shaving his leg. He roughly lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the wall again.

"You think you're so tough," He growled, "Well watch this." He brought his knife back and stabbed it into Niki's left side.

Her brown eyes grew wide at the feeling of the metal piercing her flesh. Her breathe hitched in her throat. When he took the knife out of her, Niki brought her hand to her side and watched as the crimson liquid stained her hand.

"Oh my god!" Martin breathed, "No, you can't die yet. No, no, no!" He was panicking. He raced out of the basement and up the stairs, leaving Niki alone on the ground, blood pouring out of her side.

"I don't wanna die." Niki cried as she applied pressure to her side. She looked down at her hands to see that both her hands were covered in blood. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down into the basement.

Martin kneeled beside Niki and started wrapping something around her bare skin. He pulled the wrapping tight, hoping it would stop the bleeding. She couldn't die yet, she just couldn't. Martin Laurence was not done with Niki Foxx.

….

_While following (maybe stalking) the NYPD Crime Lab's team of CSIs, all I've found are numbers. The number of times I've been threatened with arrest: 45. The number of times I've had cuffs actually put on me: 7. The number of times I've responded by threatening to do something else to them with the cuffs later that night: 29. The last number I've been confronted with is 4: the number of days the 4 Day Devil tortures his victims. _

_The 4 Day Devil or Douche Day Devil, that's what I like to call him, is actually Martin Laurence. A plain old Joe who works in a clothing store by day and kills and tortures women at night. Now some may say that the women he is taking isn't worth all this police work. But that isn't true. Even though they are strippers they are people just like you and me. Take his latest victim for example; Niki Foxx._

_Now the respectable Detective Daniel Messer took a look at 24 year old Niki Foxx's photo and described her as a "brunette bombshell". I for one am glad that we put our safety in the hands of someone who obviously is so intent on rescuing this girl. Well there is one other detective who has more invested in this case than any other detective. But we'll get to that later._

_Niki Foxx is a childhood friend of Detective Kylie Flack and Detective Donald Flack Jr. She is also like another daughter to the NYPD legend Lieutenant Donald Flack Sr. From what I was told; she is a spunky and outgoing girl, always ready for a challenge. And her next challenge after college was to join the NYPD. However, family problems had occurred causing Niki to drop out of college and find the first job she could to support her family. And that job happened to be stripping. It wasn't her dream job, which was to become a member of the NYPD's narcotic unit, but it was a job and it paid the bills. And from what Detective Messer keeps saying to every male in this Crime Lab, "she was damn good at her job". Damn, I wish he would stop making me quote him._

_As I sit here typing away I can see the very hunky Detective Donald 'Ducky' Flack Jr. pacing the conference room. A while ago, I asked the Detective why so much was being done for these strippers, which I do apologize for saying that, and boy did he rip me a new one. But now I can see why. _

_The heroic Detective Mac Taylor and his team have been working day and night to put the Douche Day Devil behind bars; even the Behavioral Analysis Unit, a department in the FBI, was brought in to help with the case. And they will not stop until Niki Foxx is returned home safe and sound. Don't make them work in vain. You can help them. If you've seen anyone who looks like him (A picture of what he is suspected of looking like is under this article; using computer technology the CSIs aged a picture his mother had given them when he was 14) or if you know anything about him, please call the tip hotline._

Martin stormed down into the basement and saw Niki leaning against the cement wall, her eyes closed. He grabbed her by her bare shoulders and started shaking her violently to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and let out a moan. "What?" Her stomach was killing her. She wished Martin would just kill her already.

"What the fuck is this?" Martin shouted at her, shoving the article in her face.

Niki let out another moan; she was in so much pain. "It's a paper, with words."

"It's an article about me!" He shouted again, "This is all your fault! You filthy whore!" He back handed her across her face.

"How is this my fault?" Niki asked after spitting the blood out of her mouth, "I've been here the whole time. This is the author of the article's fault."

"Do not question me!" Martin yelled, slapping Niki in the face again.

The stripper closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall again. She tried to move her hands, but she forgot that Martin had tied her up again. Suddenly Niki got a brilliant idea. Without opening her eyes Niki started to speak, "Maybe you should call the author and tell her what's what."

"Maybe you're right."

Niki watched as Martin pulled out his phone and started dialing a number. She was praying that this journalist was smart. Smart enough to call the Crime Lab and tell them to trace the call so they could pin point her location and she could finally get the hell out of here. She really missed Wrangler.

**Hope you enjoyed! I would be super grateful if you could leave a review and tell me what you think. It's very helpful. Thanks again!**


	11. The Rescue

**Hey! Hopefully it hasn't been too long! I wanted to get this up before I went off to Canada but I didn't have time. But here it is now. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Foxxes. ten81CSI lets me borrow Kylie Flack and temporary relief allows me to borrow Kelly. **

Kelly was surprised when her phone started vibrating on her desk. She wasn't expecting any calls, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello Kelly Higgins." She said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." The voice on the other line growled.

Kelly raised her eyebrow. "First off, I don't like the language and the tone you are using. Secondly, who are you and how did you get this number?"

"It's the Douche Day Devil," Martin said, using the nickname she had given him, "And it's not that hard to figure out people's numbers."

As soon as Kelly heard it was the Four Day Devil she walked over to the receptionist and got her attention. She held her phone away from her mouth and started talking to the receptionist. "Call the Crime Lab and tell them to put a trace on my phone. I'm on the line with the Four Day Devil."

The receptionist nodded her head and did as she was told. Kelly walked away from the desk and tried to think of stuff to keep the serial killer on the line. "So I'm guessing you don't like your nickname?"

"You're calling me a douche for killing strippers?" Martin laughed, "I'm doing the world a service. Cleaning up the streets."

"That's the police's job. And secondly strippers aren't the filthiest of the filthiest. I mean prostitutes are much, much worse. At least some strippers have some class."

"Strippers have no class what's so ever! They are the dirtiest of all whores and need to be eliminated!" Martin shouted.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't you yell at me! I don't need to go deaf. I like being able to hear."

"I hope you know you are very annoying." He groaned.

"Of course I am," Kelly laughed, "I am a journalist."

"Exactly and that is why I called you. You made that girl seem like…like a nice person. When she isn't! She's a horrible person! She's a home wrecking whore! She's filthy!"

She shook her head. "Now stop being such a stubborn person. You don't even know the girl. From what I've heard, she's a very nice person."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Martin growled.

"Actually I do, I'm a journalist. We get the facts before we write an article. Well most of us do. Usually those tabloid's writers don't have the facts. They just write the articles for the heck of it. Though it does sound like fun. I mean making something up that is all tongue and cheek. That's got to be fun and easy. I mean…" Before Kelly could finish her thought she heard a click on the other line. The Douche Day Devil must not have wanted to hear what she meant. Kelly just wished the CSIs had gotten a location of the Douche Day Devil. She had a feeling Niki might not last much longer.

…

Chad watched as the detective raced out of his lab and down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't have told Flack that the Four Day Devil had called that journalist and he was tracking the call. But it was too late now. Flack was already gone. It's not like things would get worse...

"Chad did you get a location on the serial killer?" Mac asked.

Chad rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have thought so soon. "Well…uh… yes I did."

"Good," Mac said as he turned to leave. Chad let out a sigh he might have just got away with this without Mac realizing Flack always knew the location, "Did I just see Flack run out of here?"

Chad sighed, tonight was not his night. "…Yes. I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't! He knows where the Four Day Devil has Niki and I'm pretty sure he's going there."

"You think he's going there?" Mac growled, "Of course he's going there! And he's going to do something stupid! I knew I should have worked harder to get him to stay home." Mac raced out of the lab after he got the location of the Four Day Devil. He needed to get to the location as soon as Flack did. Mac wasn't too sure what Flack would do to the Four Day Devil, but he knew whatever it was it wouldn't be good.

…..

Flack pulled up outside of the address Chad had gotten from the phone trace. He went to the trunk and pulled out his bulletproof vest. He knew this guy was armed and dangerous. Flack run to the door and kicked it open, not bothering to shout his presence. He drew his gun and slowly walked through the house, clearing each room and finding no sign of Niki.

He stopped in front of the basement door and slowly opened it. He could see a light coming from downstairs and saw a broken heel on the steps. That was the sign of Niki he was looking for. He went down each step carefully until he reached the cement floor. He turned to his right and saw a man standing over something. Another second passed by before Flack realized that the bronzed legs belonged to Niki.

"NYPD! Get away from her now!" Flack growled as he stepped closer.

Martin turned around; a scared look on his face. Flack noticed the two black eyes, the scar, and how his nose looked broken. He was sure some if not all of that was caused by Niki. Flack holstered his gun and gave Martin a look. He was about to add to the bruises on the Four Day Devil's face.

Flack went after Martin and punched him in the face, most likely breaking his nose even more. Martin stumbled backwards, gripping his nose.

"That bitch already broke my nose!" He shouted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"That bitch is my girlfriend." Flack growled, punching Martin in the stomach.

He fell to his knees; all the air had been knocked out of him. Martin looked up just in time to see Flack's shoe moving toward his face. The serial killer hit the cement floor and started praying that this would end soon. He felt two hands grab the back of his shirt and roll him on his back. Martin looked up and came face to face with icy cold eyes filled with rage. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face; the Four Day Devil was ready for a beating. And a beating is what he got.

The Homicide Detective kept wailing on the serial killer until he was forcefully dragged away by a certain ex-Marine. Martin wallowed in pain; he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Flack looked the older detective in the eye and then looked passed him to see Niki's motionless body lying there. He run to her and held her in his arms. Flack noticed the wrap around her stomach covered in blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mac shouted at the younger detective.

"Not now Mac," Flack said, not taking his eyes off Niki, "Come on babe, you gotta wake up, say something anything." He said softly as he stroked her long brown hair.

Mac shook his head. "EMS is on their way. They should be here soon."

"Come on Nik, say something anything. Babe, please." Flack pleaded.

EMS rushed down the stairs to help Niki and Martin. Mac walked over to them and told them Martin didn't need any help and that Niki needed all the attention. Flack wouldn't let go of Niki and he was starting to get in the way of EMS.

"Sir you need to back away and let us do our job." One of them said.

Before Flack could say anything Mac had dragged him outside. Flack looked around to see people and reporters crowding around the scene. He knew Niki would hate all this. She wouldn't want people to see her so vulnerable.

"What the hell was all that?" Mac growled.

"Look, you don't understand…"

"I don't understand?" Mac scoffed, "Don, you could have killed that man!"

"He could have killed Niki!" Flack shouted.

"Still that does not give you the right to run around like you have been! Innocent people could have been hurt."

Flack shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "An innocent person was hurt! She didn't deserve this!"

"She wanted to do this," Mac said coldly, "But you're head wasn't in the right place. You could have soiled your career and the integrity of the NYPD!"

"Mac, you just don't get it!" Flack yelled.

"What don't I get?" Mac asked, rolling his eyes, "The fact that your girlfriend was kidnapped! You should have pulled yourself off this case. You had a major conflict of interest. You couldn't separate your work life from your private life. You're lucky I'm not going to tell Gerard about this."

Flack grabbed the back of his neck and turned away from Mac. Niki was going to kill him if she found out that Mac knew they were dating. But he wasn't surprised that Mac had figured it out. He sure as hell wasn't dumb.

"Donnie!" A voice shouted from under the Crime Scene tape, "Where is she? How is she?"

"Kylie, EMS is with her now. I don't know how she is. I couldn't get her to wake up." Flack said as he hung his head.

Just then EMS carried Niki out of the house on a stretcher. Both Flack's raced to the stretcher to see if Niki was awake. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and faint.

"How is she?" Kylie asked as she tried to keep up with the rushing EMSs.

"We stabilized her," One of them answered, "She lost a lot of blood and she was beaten pretty badly. Do either one of you want to ride with her?"

Before Flack could answer Kylie was already in the ambulance with Niki. He was going to say something when he realized Kylie was Niki's best friend, publicly. He was only her boyfriend, secretly that is. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he went to his car. Flack knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

…..

The sound of pounding feet rang through the small waiting room. The two pairs of feet came to a halt in front of a blue eyed detective. The feet belonged to the Foxx boys; two very angry Foxx boys.

"What the fuck did you do?" One of them asked, his arms were by his side and his fist were clenched. His dark blue eyes bore into Flack.

"Look Kevin," Flack started, putting his hands up in the air.

The Foxx with the same brown eyes as Niki grabbed Flack by his shirt and pulled him off the ground. This would seem difficult for the brown eyed Foxx because he was only 5'11" and Flack was 6'2". But the Foxx was all muscle.

"Don't look Kevin him," He growled as he pulled Flack closer to his face, "This is your fault our baby sister is in this god damn place!"

Kevin stood behind his brother and narrowed his eyes. "You punk ass cop using our baby sister like that. You could have killed her!"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't drag you outside and beat the shit out of you." The brown eyed Foxx questioned Flack as he tightened his grip around his shirt.

"Nah Joey, we shouldn't just beat his ass, we should cap his ass too. This punk ass cop thinks he can just use our baby sister to catch a killer and then she ends up in the hospital and he thinks he can get away with this… he deserves to be capped in the ass." Kevin growled as he added to his older brother's idea.

"Joey! Kevin! Stop it!" Kylie screeched when she walked back into the waiting room. She tried to pull the strong eldest Foxx off of her brother but it was no use. He was too big. "Kevin, get him off of Donnie!" Kylie growled.

"No way in hell Blue eyes. Cop boy is gonna get what he deserves." Kevin said as he cracked his knuckles.

Flack closed his eyes and prepared to be punched in the face multiple times. He wasn't scared, he almost felt like he deserved this. It was his fault that Niki was here, if he had just tried harder to convince her not to do this…

Just before Kevin and Joey could do any damage to Flack's face, Flack could feel Joey's hands tugging at his shirt. He opened one eye to see Derek Morgan and Danny Messer trying to pull Joey off of him. After a few good tugs they finally got Joey off of Flack and had the Foxx boys take a few steps back.

Special Agent Elle Greenaway stepped out of Niki's hospital room as she pocketed her notepad. She brushed her brown hair behind her ear and looked around at the people in front of her. An hour ago Niki had woken up and she was in charge of getting the dancer's statement. It had taken Elle fifty minutes to convince Niki to actually talk and tell her what happened. She was quite a pain in the ass.

"So I got her statement," Elle said.

"So we can see her now?" Flack asked eagerly as he took a step closer to Niki's room.

"Actually," Elle sighed, "She doesn't want to see anyone. She said and I quote, 'I don't want to see any fucking one. They need to all stay the fuck away and just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to fucking talk to anyone'."

"She's mad. Tell her that her brothers are here!" Joey said.

Elle rolled her eyes. "She said she doesn't want to see any fucking one. So that means you. And Kylie, I know she's your best friend, but she doesn't want to see you either."

Kylie let out a loud huff and folded her arms across her chest. This was typical Niki. Anytime something bad happened to her she would become reclusive and not want to talk to anyone. She hardly ever talked about her problems and when she did she never fully told you what was going on.

Flack stood there quietly; completely annoyed with the way Niki was acting. She shouldn't be telling everyone to leave her alone. She needed people to be by her side right now.

"Alright," Kevin sighed, "If that's what she wants. We gotta respect her wishes."

The homicide detective glared at the middle Foxx. How could he want to respect her wishes? Niki needed people to be there for her, but she was pushing people away when she needed them the most. Flack lost his cool and kicked the chair next to him and stormed out of the hospital. If Niki didn't want him there he wasn't going to sit around there for no reason.

…..

Three days and four hours later Niki Foxx was standing outside her apartment door fumbling around with her keys. She hadn't been home in almost a week. She missed her shitty ass bed and shitty ass couch and just her shitty ass apartment in general. She finally got the door opened and turned on the lights when she heard the sound of a collar jingling from her bedroom.

Wrangler came racing into the room and jumped into her arms. Niki immediately let go of Wrangler and grabbed her stomach. Her stitches were not made to withstand a 74 pound dog leaping into your arms. She lifted up her shirt to make sure her stitches hadn't popped and let out a sigh when none of them did. The Australian Shepherd/German Shepherd mix sat down and tilted his head to the side. He let out a low whimper and looked up at Niki.

"Aw baby," She cooed as she slowly bent down to hold Wrangler's face in her hands, "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to drop you."

Wrangler licked her left cheek and trotted over to the couch. He jumped up on it, sprawling out, taking up the whole couch. Niki rolled her eyes and sat down in the small spot Wrangler left open.

"I come back from being captured by a serial killer and being in the hospital and this is how you treat me? You take up the whole couch. You are some dog." Niki laughed as she moved the Shepherd mix's head onto her lap.

The mutt looked up at Niki with his blue and brown eyes and let his tongue fall out of his mouth. Niki rolled her big brown eyes and kissed Wrangler on his snout. "Don't give me that look you mug. I deserve some space on the couch. I could be considered a hero."

With that comment Wrangler stretched out even further on the couch and nudge Niki closer to the edge.

"And they say dogs don't understand us," Niki chuckled, "You should be nice to me. Cause it's just gonna be me and you bud. So get use to it."

**Thank you so much for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you could leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks again!**


	12. Making Things Right

**Once again, I have not been keeping up with updating. I'm sorry. But maybe this time I'll do better, but I'm not making any promises. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ten81CSI owns Kylie and temporary relief owns Kelly. And I own the Foxxes. **

The coffee shop was rather quiet for a Friday morning. Danny Messer had picked a booth in the back so the other coffee shop goers wouldn't hear Flack and himself talking about a case they were working on. Danny put his coffee down and let out a sigh. For the past week Flack had just been a pain in the ass. He hardly talked and if he did talk he was quick to bite your head off. Unfortunately for Danny, he mostly got yelled at by Flack.

"So how's Niki been?" Danny asked suddenly; thinking this question would get Flack to talk.

Flack just shrugged. "No one knows. She hasn't talked to anyone in about a week."

_So that's why he's been so grumpy and moody, _Danny thought. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone has been calling her, but she won't answer. Her friend Ellie said she hasn't been to work in a week. Kylie is freakin' out thinking that Niki is going to do something stupid." Flack sighed as he picked at his breakfast.

"I don't get why she's doing this," Danny said, shaking his head, "She needs people right now."

Flack just shrugged and shook his head. "She's always been like this though. Anytime something bad has happened to her, she goes off and hides for a while and never talks to anyone about what happened."

"Is she alive at least? Have you called her or anything?" Danny asked.

"I went to talk to her neighbors to see if they have seen her around. They think she only goes out to walk Wrangler. But I haven't called her. She doesn't want to see me." The homicide detective stated.

"You're actually listening to her?" Danny asked, "Grow a pair and make sure she's alright. She may say she doesn't want to see you, but she does. She needs you right now and you're being a dick."

Flack rolled his blue eyes. "You don't know her. She's not like other girls when she says one thing and means another. If Niki doesn't want to see me then she doesn't want to see me. I'm not being a dick. Cause I know if I go and see her she's going to fight me. And trust me; you don't want to fight Niki."

"So what," Danny said as he took a bite of his toast, "Arguing is better than not doing anything at all. Cause even if you are arguing with her, it shows that you care."

"You don't get it…"

"No I do get it," Danny interrupted his friend, "You don't want to mess up your relationship with her. Just take a chance."

"My relationship with her?" Flack said again as he raised an eyebrow.

Danny gave his friend a pointed look. "Don't play dumb with me. It's really obvious that you two are dating."

"Niki would kill you if she heard you say that." Flack said; still slightly shocked that his friend figured out his secret.

"Awe so you don't deny it," Danny smirked, "Dude it's pretty obvious. A girl like that doesn't just hang around with a guy like you for nothing."

"I think you might have accidently called me hot." Flack said as he tried to move away from his friend.

Danny scrunched his face in thought as he thought about the sentence he just said. "Shit," He mumbled, "I think I did call you hot."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now…" Flack said slowly as he awkwardly began to walk away.

"Whoa, you can't leave without paying for your food! If I pay for everything people might start to think things!" Danny argued as he put his hand out to get Flack's money.

Don rolled his eyes. "Fine, take it." He handed the money over to the CSI and left the coffee shop.

Danny watched as his friend walked out the door. He wasn't too sure if he had gotten through to him, but at least he made an attempt. And maybe Flack would go and see Niki. That would definitely get him out of his slump.

…..

Once Flack had returned from his breakfast with Danny, he dove straight into the mound of paperwork on his desk. His icy blue eyes were practically glued to the papers before him. He was so focused on his work that he hadn't noticed the five foot eleven Joey Foxx standing in front of his desk.

Joey cleared his throat to get the homicide detective's attention. Flack looked up to see Joey standing there in a gray t-shirt his right hand trying to hide his Foxx tattoo on his left arm. He noticed how awkwardly the Foxx was standing there. It must have been that he was in a room full of cops. And not to mention probably all the guns he had on his person.

"Can I help you?" Flack asked. He couldn't even begin to wonder why Niki's older brother had come to see him.

"It's about Niki," He said as he sat down, "I'm worried about her. I need you to go and talk to her."

"Me? She won't talk to me." Flack chuckled.

Joey shook his head. "You have a better chance of getting her to talk then me."

"How?" The Detective asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cause you two are dating," Joey sighed, "And she really likes you."

"She told you about us?"

Joey shook his head and gave Flack a small Foxx smile. "She didn't have to tell me. I know my baby sister. And no guy would put up with an angry me twice if they didn't really care about her."

"That's true." Flack nodded his head.

"Exactly. So please go and talk to her. She may not talk to you, but you have a better chance of her opening the door for you. I don't even care if you sleep with her. I just want someone to see her." Joey said seriously. His brown eyes bore into Flack.

Flack immediately looked away. Joey's eyes were exactly like Niki's and it was freaking Flack out. He looked back toward Joey and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll stop by her place after work."

"Thanks man," Joey said as he stood up and shook hands with Flack, "I really appreciate this. And my sister will too, even if she doesn't show it."

Flack nodded his head. "I know man, I know."

…..

"_Hi, you've reached Niki and Wrangler! You know what to do!"_ The answering machine said.

Niki rolled her eyes when she heard her middle brother's voice come on her answering machine.

"Niki! Niki, god damn it just answer the god damn phone! I'm sick and tired of hearing your fucking answering machine!" Kevin Foxx said aggressively.

She let out a sigh when she heard the machine beep. That was the fifth message he had left her today. She was sick and tired off all these messages she was getting; she just wanted to be left alone.

Wrangler walked over to the couch and rested his head on Niki's stomach. She automatically started scratching him behind his ears, something she knew he loved. Wrangler licked Niki's face to thank her for being so kind.

"I love you too pal." She smiled and then went back to mindless watching TV and scratching Wrangler.

Suddenly Wrangler became excited and ran straight to Niki's door. Before Wrangler started barking there was a knock at the door.

"Niki, open up, I know you're in there!" The voice on the other side of the door shouted.

The stripper rolled her eyes. She knew exactly whose voice that was. "Go away! No one wants to talk to you!"

"Nik," The voice whined, "Please just let me in."

"Why should I?" Niki asked as she stood up and walked over to the door.

Flack shifted his weight as he tried to figure out a reason of why Niki should let him in. "Because I'm ridiculously sexy."

Niki looked through the peephole and her jaw dropped. Flack was wearing a dark green t-shirt that formed to every muscle in his chest and the sleeves looked tight around his biceps. And Niki was sure those jeans were doing wonders for Flack's ass. The clothes looked good on him but Niki knew his clothes would look better on her bedroom floor.

Niki gave into her desires and opened the door to let Flack in. He walked inside and lightly brushed his lips on her forehead. He wasn't too sure if he should kiss her or not, but he did anyway. He looked around the apartment and shook his head. There were beer cans and soda bottles all over the place. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of different take out. It looked like she hadn't left her place in weeks.

"So why are you here?" Niki asked as she closed the door.

Flack was about to say something when a growl stopped him. He looked down to see Wrangler's black ears pinned against his tan head. He bared his teeth at Flack and crouched down, ready to attack at any second. Flack stood still as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Ugh Wrangler," Niki sighed as she dragged him into the bathroom. When she came back she looked at Flack and gave him a small smile. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Flack said as he smiled at her.

The dancer just rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It just means that I thought boyfriends would come sooner to see their girlfriends." Niki shot at him

Flack rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you didn't want to see me."

"That's not the point." Niki snapped.

"Then what is the point?" Flack asked, clearly annoyed with her, "You didn't want to see anyone. I was just doing what you wanted. You always get what you want."

"If you're going to be like that get out of my apartment!" Niki shouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

The detective ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. This is exactly the opposite of what he wanted to do. Fighting with Niki was the biggest pain ever. He could never win a fight against her, even if he was right.

"Babe," Flack said softly as he put his hands on her forearms, "I should have known better. I just didn't want you kicking my ass because I didn't do as you said."

Niki relaxed and wrapped her arms around Flack's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I know," She sighed, "It's just that I didn't want to deal with people being like 'Are you okay?', 'Do you wanna talk about it?', and all that kind of shit. I don't want pity."

"I know Babe, I know." He whispered into her hair. They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes until Flack pushed her away and gave her a smirk.

"What?" Niki asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm gonna take you out tonight," Flack said, "Kylie and some people from work are at Sullivan's."

"Donnie, I don't know…" Niki hesitated.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Come on Nik, it'll be fun. And I'll make sure no one pity's you or asks you what happened. Okay?"

"Alright," Niki sighed, "Let me go get ready."

About twenty minutes later Niki walked out of her room in dark low rise jeans and a black tank top that revealed the tattoos on her hip and back.

"You're showing off your Foxx tattoo?" Flack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It scares some guys away." Niki smirked.

Flack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. "Obviously it didn't work for me." He smiled and kissed her. He let out a low moan. Flack hadn't realized how much he missed the way Niki's lips felt against his or the way her tongue danced with his.

"You know, we don't have to go out tonight," He said seductively against her lips.

The brunette pushed Flack away from her and gave him a stern look. "No way pal; I put make-up on and I'm looking damn hot. We're going out."

"Alright fine," Flack whined as he lead Niki out the door, "But you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Niki laughed until she looked at Flack's pathetic face, "But I'll pay you back generously for paying for my beers."

Flack suddenly had the biggest smile on his face. "Deal."

…

Niki had walked into the bar a few steps ahead of Flack. She didn't want anyone to get any ideas. Flack caught up to her when she stopped in the middle of the crowd. She wasn't too sure if she was ready for this. Flack grabbed her shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze before leading her to the table with the others. Niki got to the table and smiled at everyone who was there; Danny, Aiden, Kylie, Hawkes and some chick who Niki had no idea who she was. And then that's when it happened.

When everyone at the table saw Niki they all did it. They all gave Niki the 'Sympathetic head nod'. She turned to Flack and gave him the dirtiest look ever. If looks could kill Flack would have been dead. He just slowly shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Danny. The Stripper rolled her eyes and sat next to Kylie.

"So," Danny spoke with a smirk on his face, "A friend of mine's birthday is coming up. I was thinking we'd throw him a party at a strip club. Could you possibly give me a friends and family discount?"

Niki stuck her tongue out at Danny. "Who said we were friends?"

"What about loyal costumer discount?" Danny asked.

Flack shot Danny a look until Niki kicked him in the shin. Flack bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain. The heel on Niki's shoe had got him.

"What about I buy the next two rounds?" Niki said with the Foxx smile.

Danny bobbed his head around before he answered. "Alright, I'm good with that."

"Cool, I'm gonna need some help. I don't have seven hands." Niki said.

"I'll help." The mystery woman said as she stood up.

Niki nodded her head and started walking toward the bar. She easily got the bartender's attention and ordered everyone beers, except for the mystery girl. As they waited for their order, Niki turned to the woman and asked, "So who are you?"

"Kelly Higgins." She said as she put her hand out.

Niki nodded her head and shook Kelly's hand. "Oh you're the one who wrote that article."

"Yes, that was me." The journalist nodded.

"Good work. And smart thinking to call the cops to get them to trace the call." Niki said, not making eye contact with Kelly.

"Don't worry about it." Kelly said. She could tell that Niki worked hard to avoid saying thanks. "That doesn't look like a wallet a girl should be pulling out of her pocket." Kelly said as Niki paid for the drinks.

Niki handed Kelly some of the drinks and gave her a smirk. "Because it isn't my wallet. I pocketed it from Donnie. Like hell I was actually going to pay for two rounds of beer."

"Good thinking." Kelly laughed.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Niki had a lot of fun. She was glad Flack had made her go out. She missed people. And lucky for her no one asked her what had happened or anything about her three days with the 4 Day Devil. And Niki was grateful for that.

…

Flack knew there was something wrong. The way Niki was tossing and turning wasn't right. He sat up and watched as Niki flipped back and forth; her arms flying all over the place. She had ripped the covers away from him; her body becoming a tangled messed in the soft sheets.

"No stop, please don't!" Niki pleaded in her sleep.

Flack's body suddenly tensed. Niki hardly ever talked in her sleep. She looked scared and like she was trying to fight something or someone off.

"Please don't!" She cried, "Please!"

"Niki!" Flack shouted as he grabbed her and tried shaking her awake, "Come on Nik; wake up!"

Suddenly Niki sat straight up with a gasp and her body shaking uncontrollably. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to control her breathing. She could feel Flack's hand tightly wrapped around her arm.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked as he pushed a piece of Niki's long brown hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Yeah don't worry. I'm good."

"Nik," Flack said sternly, staring into Niki's brown eyes, "You're not good. No one tosses and turns and cries like that for nothing."

"It was just a dream. No big deal." Niki said as she rubbed her right temple.

"Nik,"

"Please," Niki interrupted him, "I'm tired. And I have work tomorrow. I'm probably having dreams cause I drank a lot tonight."

Flack rolled his eyes but didn't push the matter anymore. He had work tomorrow and he knew that if he pushed this any further him and Niki would fight and both of them wouldn't be getting any sleep. He rested his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the sheets move and Niki's head on his chest. Flack wrapped his arm tightly around Niki's shoulders, hoping that next time she was having a dream he would figure it out sooner.

Niki let out a sigh as she lay on Flack's bare chest. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep tonight. Every since she got home from the hospital she'd been having the same nightmare over and over again. She shivered at the thought of the dream. Flack's arm became tighter around her shoulders. Niki let a small smile escape her lips. This is way she asked Flack to stay the night. So someone could hold her when she had the nightmares, but she would never admit something like that out loud.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! It would be great if you could leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again1**


	13. Proposition

**Well hello everyone, I know it's been awhile and I am so sorry for that! But now that it is summer time I'm going to try and finish up this story! There are only two more chapters after this one so we're getting close. Once again I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Foxxes and such**

Flack stood in front of the open fridge, trying to find something to eat. Niki's apartment was always stocked with food, but it was junk food. She always had Oreos, or Rice Krispy Treats, or barbeque chips; not so much of the regular food. He turned around to see Niki walking out of her bedroom, Wrangler by her side. She stopped to stretch and gave Flack the Foxx smile.

"Good morning," She yawned.

"Good morning to you too," Flack said as he walked over to Niki and kissed her on her forehead, "How'd you sleep last night? You were tossing and turning like crazy." Flack knew why she was tossing and turning, he just thought it would be safer to ease into what he had to talk to Niki about.

Niki rolled her eyes as she grabbed a Rice Krispy Treat. "Eh, I was just having a dream, no big deal."

"Nik," Flack groaned at the stubbornness of his girlfriend, "It wasn't just a dream. You were having a nightmare. And it was freaking me out."

"Well don't worry about it. It's just a dream." She said shaking her head.

Flack watched as Niki crossed the kitchen and sat down on the counter. "Just a dream? It sounded like you were begging for your life."

"Stop blowing this out of proportion." She groaned as she finished her Rice Krispy Treat.

"Blowing this out of proportion?" He asked, "Nik come on! Sometimes when people go through traumatic events they have dreams about it. It's good to talk about them."

The brunette jumped off the counter her hands balled up into fists. She wasn't going to talk about what happened. She didn't want to. No one was ever going to know what that asshole did to Niki for as long as she lived.

"You can't keep this bottled up forever! Talking about what happened will help you get through this. I wanna help you get through this." Flack pleaded with her.

"I can and I will," Niki shot at him, "I don't wanna talk about it. It's in the past. It's done."

"Obviously not if you're gonna dream about it." Flack shot back at her.

She narrowed her brown eyes and held her fist close to her sides. She could feel her right hand flinch against her leg. Niki was considering punching Flack. She was gnawing on the inside of her lip, trying to keep her fist at bay.

Wrangler sat by his food bowl, his eyes darting between Niki and Flack. He could sense the tension between the two. He let out a low whimper to get Niki's attention but she didn't move. Not even Flack reacted to the mutt's cries for attention.

"Look, you can pretend to be all tough and stuff, but you're not gonna get over what happened." Flack said and then instantly regretted it.

He didn't even see it coming. Two quick steps to him and her fist was already flying through the air. She connected with his cheek causing him to take a step or two back to regain his balance. Flack held his hand to his stinging cheek, his icy blue eyes landing on Niki.

She stood there, her chest raising and falling, her head bowed, and her brown eyes looking at her right fist. She couldn't believe what she just did. Yes she was pissed, and sure Niki Foxx was never afraid to throw a punch, but she had never in her life actually punched Don Flack Jr. She had jokingly done it millions of times, but it was never hard enough for her to most likely give him a bloody lip.

"Nik," Flack said softly, his hand still on his cheek.

"No…don't…" She stuttered as she started backing towards her door. "Wrangler come on." Niki raced out the door, not bothering to grab Wrangler a leash. She slammed the door shut, leaving Flack alone with a throbbing cheek.

…

She was lucky that she remembered to put flip flops one when she stormed out of her apartment. Otherwise, Niki would have been walking the streets of the City barefoot, looking more like a bum than she already did. Her brown locks were a mess, her old hockey t-shirt was rumpled from the tossing and turning in her sleep, and she had on a pair of old soccer shorts.

The sun was getting higher in the sky as Niki and Wrangler kept walking. Suddenly Wrangler sat on the concrete and wouldn't budge. When Niki noticed that her trusted companion wasn't by her side anymore she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously?" She asked; Wrangler's ears slightly perking, "I could have lost you."

Wrangler cocked his head to the side and let out a soft bark. Niki let out a sigh and wondered back to her dog. As her stomach growled she looked at the building next to her and let out a chuckle.

"You would stop in front of a coffee shop." Niki laughed as she walked inside and walked right up to the cashier. She ordered two water bottles and a chocolate muffin. She turned to face the door and saw an older gentleman standing next to Wrangler.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she sat down at one of the tables outside.

"You're Niki Foxx correct?" The man asked as he sat down across from Niki.

The dancer looked the man over. His brown hair was cut short and there were a few gray hairs scattered in it. His eyes were dark and his face was a little wrinkled. She figured he was about mid 40s and he had to be close to 5'9". He was definitely shorter than Joey and way shorter than Kevin.

She combed her fingers through her brown hair and nodded her head. "Yes, that's me. Do I know you?"

"No," He smiled, "But I know you."

"Listen buddy, I don't do anything outside of the club…" Niki groaned.

"Oh no!" He interrupted her, "I heard about you from your undercover work."

Niki raised an eyebrow and titled her head. "How'd you know about that?"

"I'm Officer Charles Lawson, but please call me Charlie." He said, reaching his hand out to Niki.

The brunette took it and gave him the Foxx smile. "Nice to meet you. So I'm sure I haven't done anything illegal lately…"

"You have potential," Charlie said jumping straight to the point, "You'd be an amazing cop."

Niki rolled her brown eyes. "Look, I've heard this speech…"

"No, listen to me. Most civilians don't do what you did. Most civilians can't kick the ass of a killer whose mission it is to kill. And most civilians are not that cool under that kind of pressure. The Force would kill to have a person like you." Charlie said, his eyes locked on Niki.

"It was nothing really," Niki blew it off, "I was just looking out for my own life."

"You know he raped those girls right?" He asked and Niki nodded his head. "Yet you didn't get raped."

"How'd you…"

"I read the report," He stated simply, "You managed to fare better than all his other victims. You had to have had kept a cool head in there."

"Honestly, it really wasn't…"

Charlie shook his head. "No, it was something. You wanted to work Narcotics correct?"

Niki nodded her head as she took a sip of her water. She had heard this speech hundreds of times from Kylie and Flack Sr., but it sounded different coming from Charlie's mouth.

"I can help you. You're a little rough around the edges, but I can fix that." He smiled at the young girl before him.

"Listen," Niki said, giving him a sheepish smile, "My situation is a little more complicated than you understand. If you haven't noticed…"

Charlie nodded his head and folded his hands together. "I know, I know. And I understand that would make things tricky. But a girl with your background can make you a better candidate."

"Sir, I don't think you understand. I just can't do what you're asking me to do." Niki said softly, her eyes darting around to make sure no Foxx or Foxx associate were in the area.

"You can," Charlie said as he patted Niki's hand, "I met your Uncle on one occasion. He had tons of pictures of you in his office. You don't think he'd do anything for his one and only Bella?"

If Niki had a dime for every time a cop had told her they had met her Zio she wouldn't have to be working at a strip club. But Charlie was on to something, her Zio Michael would do anything for her. But what was the definition of anything to her Zio?

"I think I'm going to have to really think about this." Niki finally said with a huff.

Charlie nodded his head and handed Niki a card. "That's all I'm asking. Give me a call if you have any questions. It was nice talking to you Niki."

"It was nice talking to you too," Niki said and she fiddled with the business card, "I may end up calling you."

…..

The sound of the garage door opening startled him. He didn't expect his wife to be home for another hour and he was positive all his children were at work at this point in the day. He slowly lifted himself from his favorite recliner and walked to the front door. When he was half way to the door he heard the garage close and a banging sound that he hadn't heard in a long time; hockey pucks being shot at the garage door.

Donald Flack Senior walked out into the mid afternoon sunlight and let a sigh escape from his lips. He half expected her to show up sometime soon. With all she had been through the past few days, he was surprised that she hadn't been there sooner. Flack Sr. watched as Niki Foxx ripped her hockey stick through the air and nailed the puck with the blade. The puck soared through the air missing the top of the net by at least a foot.

"Your form is bad," Mr. Flack chuckled as he watched Niki give him a dirty look, "Officer Lawson talked to me about you becoming a cop."

Niki banged the blade of her stick on the driveway before she fired another puck at the net. She dinged the right post and the puck flew to the middle of the neighbor's lawn.

"I don't think I've ever seen you miss this many shots." Flack Sr. laughed as Niki fired another shot and missed the net three inches to the left.

Mr. Flack let out another chuckle as Niki missed yet another shot, this time killing the garage door behind the net. "How did you become the top scoring defensemen in high school?"

"That's it!" Niki shouted as she slammed her stick to the driveway, "I can't handle all of this! I just fucking can't!"

Flack Sr. slowly nodded his head. He had been waiting for her to snap. He knew it'd happen eventually.

"First off, I was fucking kidnapped and beaten by some dickwad and I won't tell anyone what the fuck happened. Cause I don't want anyone to know how weak I was. I mean the guy could have fucking killed me! I went through things people would never dream of, but I'm totally dreaming of it now. I'm fucked up in the brain cause of this!" Niki shouted, her arms flying all over the place.

The brunette pressed her fingers against her temples and let out a sigh. "And let's not forget my fucking Mafia Family that has kept me from doing what I wanna fucking do! Because of them and their fucking rules, I couldn't become a cop! So that's another fucking problem that I have to fucking deal with!"

"I mean, why does this all have to fucking happen to me?" Niki asked, "Why did I have to fucking mess up and do what my Family asked of me? Why the fuck did a set that car on fire? Why the fuck did I seduce that guy so I could bring him to a dark alley? Why do I do this shit?"

"I just fucking can't deal with all of this!" Niki shouted to the heavens as she slapped the puck as hard as she could. The black saucer sailed through the air and hit the back of the net. Niki let out a deep breath and dropped her stick.

She plopped down on the pavement of the driveway and brought her knees to her chest. Niki looked over to Flack Sr. her brown eyes sparkling in the summer sunlight. Mr. Flack walked over to her and slowly kneeled down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He knew his old knees weren't going to agree with him on this, but he needed to comfort her.

"I mean, I'm with a great guy," she said, her voice soft, "And I can't tell anyone out of fear of what my Family would do to him. I'm not supposed to be with him cause of who he is and what he does. I've fucked my life over basically."

"Shush, you didn't fuck your life over." Mr. Flack tried to soothe her.

Niki met his pale icy blue eyes with a glare. "I'm making my rent by taking my clothes off. Yes I did fuck my life over. Why did I do this to myself? Why did I set that car on fire and destroy the body and evidence? Why did I talk to that guy? I mean I knew what was going to happen. I wasn't naïve."

"You weren't naïve, but you were young," He said as he pulled Niki closer, "You're Uncle told you it was for insurance money, you had no reason not to believe him. You weren't naïve, just not old enough to know better. But I've never seen a body burned so well. You're good."

A small chuckle escaped from Niki's lips before she looked up at Mr. Flack. "But Daddy Flack, why did I take that guy outside? I mean I know my Zio said he wanted to talk to him, but I knew better. I knew what my Family was capable of."

"You're loyal Nik. That's why you did it." Flack Sr. said with a simple smile.

"Huh?" Niki asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You think you became captain of all those teams you played on just cause you're good?" Don Sr. asked as Niki shrugged her shoulders, "Well you did, but it was always because you were loyal to the team. You always pulled through for them. How many times did you stick up for a teammate in hockey?"

Niki opened her mouth as if to answer, but Flack Sr. held his hand up. "You had the most roughing and fighting majors of your travel team and the high school team. It was a rhetorical question. You're loyal to your Family. You're always willingly to go to bat for them. Even if you don't agree with what they do or stand for."

"You're right," Niki nodded her head, "I'm pretty loyal. That's why I did all those things."

"Exactly, so what are you going to do now?" Flack Sr. asked as he slowly stood up, his knees cracking as he did so.

Niki stood up as well with a smirk on her face. "I'm gonna have to think about things that's for sure."

Flack Sr. nodded his head as he watched a car park in front of the house. That was when he first noticed that Niki had not driven there. So wherever she was before there she had rushed out of there. Someone or something must have really pissed her off.

The older man turned his attention back to the car parked in front of his house to see his name sake step out of the car. He could see his son let out a sigh of relief when he saw Niki standing there bouncing the puck on her stick. As he walked closer, Flack Sr. noticed the swollen lip his son was sporting.

"Jesus Nik you had me worried sick," Flack sighed. He turned to his father and gave his father a nod. "Hey Dad."

"Donald," Flack Sr. smiled, "What's with the swollen lip?"

Flack looked to Niki and gave her a sly smile. "I got sucker punched."

"I didn't sucker punch you! I'm a respectable fighter!" Niki blurted out as she dropped the puck to the ground.

Flack smirked has he bent down and picked up another stick that was lying on the driveway. He held it in both hands as he lightly shoved Niki with it. "Yeah okay, sure."

"You wanna go pal?" Niki asked as she cross checked him back harder than he did.

"You can't handle this," Flack winked at her, "I got you beat."

"Hey! I may like watching you two rough it up on the ice but not with each other." Flack Sr. interrupted, "Plus I think Niki would kick your ass Donnie."

Niki stuck her tongue out at Flack as he let out a soft groan. He connected his stick with the puck and sent it flying over the net.

"Wow you suck." The brunette giggled as she sent the puck flying into the back of the net.

"Bullshit," Flack growled, "I can easily score more goals then you."

Niki flipped her hair over her shoulder as she shot another puck into the net. "Yeah okay, whatever you say."

"You wanna go?" Flack asked his stick already lined up to take another shot.

"Bring it hot shot." Niki smirked as she smacked Flack's ass with her stick.

Flack Sr. had a smirk on his face as he pulled a chair off the front porch. "Now this is a fight I'll let happen."

….

He was lucky Wrangler was too occupied with his new surroundings to notice him watching Niki. He had thought she had gotten the point the first time when her Zio and cousin kept her away from him. But obviously it hadn't worked. Obviously they would have to take this more seriously. He wasn't a fan of ratting the young Foxx out, but he had to. She was doing something she wasn't supposed to do. He watched as Niki giggled and smiled at the detective. She was going to regret this.

**Once again I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this! But I hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait! Also, it would be great if you left a review to tell me what you think! Thank you so much!**


End file.
